Dulces Complices
by Endless Rage
Summary: Un nuevo día comienza y Sakura se da cuenta que esta sola o al menos eso piensa por un momento, las cosas se vuelven un poco mas claras y los sentimientos salen a flote de manera sincera, contiene lemon NaruSaku ojala les guste y espero sus review
1. Capitulo 1 Sorpresa

Sakura estaba en su casa descansando, sobre su cama estaba un kimono de color rojo con flores de cerezo bordadas en el, dentro de unas horas iría a la fiesta de aniversario en que Akatsuki casi había destruido Konoha y había sido detenido, ese día hace cinco largos años ella junto a todos sus amigos lucharon y ganaron contra esa maligna organización criminal gracias a la intervención de Naruto.

Recordaba muy bien ese día, en que casi caían ante un Pain casi omnipotente quien los llevo al borde de la destrucción uno a uno sus grandes ninjas desde la temeraria y poderosa quinta Hokage Tsunade hasta sus compañeros fueron derrotados pero un ninja con una gran habilidad elimino a los enemigos utilizando el poder del ermitaño y su propia magia, después de eso las cosas cambiaron para el bien del ninja de cabello rubio a quien cada vez mas gente lo aceptaba y había ganado el respeto y agradecimiento de cada ninja que salvo su vida ese día.

Eso la ponía muy alegre pero la tenia muy confundida, el ver tan valerosa acción la puso nerviosa por el bienestar de Naruto quien sin dudarlo puso en riesgo su persona encendió en ella una pequeña chispa y fue entonces que se dio cuenta de algo que incluso hasta ese día la tenia preocupada.

- ¿Acaso estoy enamorada de Naruto? - pensó Sakura indecisa consigo misma acerca de sus sentimientos.

Habían pasado cinco años desde esa batalla pero aun no encontraba respuesta a pesar de que el joven rubio aun era su uno de sus mejores amigos, ahora era un gran ninja que aunque jugaba con la idea de tener una cita con ella solamente lo hacia en plan cómico pues a pesar de la nostalgia de Sakura ese chico infantil se había convertido en alguien muy maduro que solo la miraba como una muy querida compañera.

Fue hasta la sala de su casa y se sirvió un poco de sake para tratar de despejar su mente, al parecer se le habían pegado algunas de las costumbres de su maestra a excepción de la manía de por apostar y perder siempre.

Se miro en un espejo para ver mejor su cuerpo, definitivamente había cambiado con el paso de los años, ahora estaba mucho mas hermosa que antes y su cuerpo estaba muy bien estilizado luciendo las proporciones de una bella mujer en especial sus pechos los cuales habían crecido mucho mas de lo que imaginaba con lo cual provocaba el enojo de Ino pues eran un poco mas grande que los de ella aunque no eran mas grande que los de Hinata la cual también había cambiado mucho convirtiéndose en una preciosa kounochi incluso en su timidez pues desde hacia un tiempo ella había comenzado a salir Naruto trayéndole a Sakura aun mas confusión y malestar al ver como dos buenos amigos eran felices al mismo tiempo que ella se sentía celosa.

El conocimiento de esa relación ponía un poco molesta a Sakura pero no decía nada ya que seguía negando ese sentimiento que muy en fondo sabia que tenia por el joven ninja, además de recordar como en numerosas ocasiones el propio Naruto había sido quien en numerosas ocasiones pidió he incluso casi suplico una oportunidad de llevar una relación amorosa.

Tomo un poco mas de sake para después dar un suspiro hondo en recuerdo de los viejos tiempos cuando escucho que alguien tocaba a su puerta, se levanto inmediatamente y la abrió siendo a una rubia de ojos azules lo que vio, vestida con un traje ninja mirándola.

- ¡Frentona!, ¿Es que aun no estas lista?, la fiesta comenzara en unas horas – dijo Ino un poco molesta de ver a Sakura en kimono.

- ¿Que quieres Ino-cerda? - dijo Sakura mirando a la rubia con una cara de enojo por el insulto recibido.

- Vine a ver como estabas – dijo Ino sonriendo – ya que aun no ibas a mi casa para que te arregle el cabello como quedamos ayer.

- Lo siento, es que estaba pensando – dijo Sakura un poco apenada al darse cuenta de que Ino iba por preocupación – creo que los viejos tiempos vinieron a mi de repente.

- ¿Se puede saber en que pensabas o mejor dicho en quien estas fantaseando? – dijo Ino de forma maliciosa poniendo su mano en la boca mostrando una expresión mal pensada.

- ¿De que estas hablando? – dijo Sakura un poco sonrojada - ¿Por qué debería pensar en alguien?

- Pues si de una manera mas directa, ¿Sasuke o Naruto dime con quien estas fantaseando? - dijo Ino con malicia – no puedes ocultarme esa clase de pensamientos te conozco demasiado.

- Como se te ocurre que voy a pensar en Naruto, el es mi mejor amigo. - dijo Sakura un poco molesta por el atrevimiento de Ino pero algo sonrojada al sentirse descubierta – además el y Hinata tu sabes.

- Ya lo veo, entonces si te digo que hable con Hinata y me dijo que hoy se le iba a declarar a Naruto y le va a pedir ser su novia formalmente - dijo Ino mirando fijamente a su amiga - ¿No te importa en absoluto verdad?

La chica de cabellos rozados se quedo atónita al escuchar eso pero luego solo sonrió para disimular su verdadero sentir mirando a su amiga con una sonrisa un poco forzada la cual requería toda su fuerza para no estallar en llanto.

- Que… que bueno, ya era hora esos dos ya tenían mucho tiempo saliendo informalmente - dijo Sakura sonriendo falsamente mientras corrió a servirse un nuevo vaso de sake – yo… me alegro por ellos.

La rubia solo agacho un poco más la cabeza y se acerco a esta y comenzó a beber junto a ella.

- ¿De verdad no te gusta Naruto? – dijo Ino acompañando a Sakura con un vaso de sake – se sincera conmigo Sakura que para eso somos amigas.

- Claro que no, el es solo mi mejor amigo – dijo Sakura tratando de sonar convincente hasta para ella misma – nuestra relación es solo esa.

- Si no fuera por Hinata yo le pediría una cita, después de todo desde la batalla con Akatsuki Naruto se ha vuelto bastante popular – dijo Ino sonriendo con malicia mientras tomaba un buen sorbo de sake esperando que esa provocación hiciera efecto en Sakura que estaba al limite.

- ¿Ino, no me digas que a ti te gusta Naruto? – dijo Sakura muy sorprendida.

- Bueno, tengo que admitir que un poco, quiero decir ahora con esa actitud madura es muy atractivo – dijo Ino mientras sus mejillas se iban tornando rojas – sabes algo un par de ocasiones he soñado con que me toma entre sus brazos y me hace completamente suya.

- Ahórrate tus sucias fantasías para ti Ino pervertida. – dijo Sakura molesta ante ese comentario.

- No me digas que estas celosa, sabes muy bien que Naruto ahora tiene a Hinata que al fin se decidió a confesarse – dijo Ino mirando fijamente a su amiga mientras se servia mas sake – de tardarse mas muchas cosas podrían pasar y cualquier otra seria la afortunada en convertirse en su novia.

- Bueno, ahora que lo pienso Naruto es más popular de lo que Sasuke cuando estábamos en la academia – dijo Sakura un poco pensativa y a la vez triste pues reconocía que aunque intentara algo Naruto estaba en la posición de rechazarla con mucha facilidad.

- ¿Te gusta o no te gusta? – dijo Ino lanzándose contra la ninja medico súbitamente – debes ser totalmente sincera no solo conmigo sino contigo misma amiga.

Ambas chicas cayeron en el suelo mientras la rubia le hacia cosquillas a su compañera para sacarle la verdad como cuando eran solamente un par de niñas, Ino estaba encima de Sakura y cuando se dio cuenta de sus posiciones debido a esa lucha se quedo paralizada, sus rostros estaban separados por pocos centímetros y sus ojos estaban fijos en los de la otra era la primera vez que estaba tan cerca de ella.

Sakura también quedo un poco sorprendida pero en ese momento se sentía tan bien que no supo quien o cuando ellas dos se estaban besando tímidamente, sentía los labios de la rubia sobre los suyos besándola suavemente con toda la delicadeza y suavidad que una mujer puede y sintió además como sus manos danzaban acariciándola.

Separaron sus rostros para respirar mejor y se quedaron mirando incrédulas de lo que habían hecho, parecía tan irreal pero había sido tan agradable.

- ¿Qué…?, ¿Qué fue eso? – dijo Sakura un poco sonrojada por pena y también por sentirse aun en su confusión excitada.

- No, no lo se – dijo Ino un poco asustada pues jamás imagino que algo así pudiera suceder – yo no tengo idea.

Las dos chicas aun no se separaban se mantenían inmóviles como si una fuerza invisible evitara que hicieran un movimiento y podían sentir el aliento de la otra estimulándolas a que continuaran un dulce aroma del aliento de mujer joven entre mezclado con el olor de un suave sake.

- Esto, esto no esta bien – dijo Sakura como si replicara pero pasando las manos sobre el cuello de su compañera – nosotros no podemos.

- Lo se, pero no puedo detenerme – dijo Ino acercando su rostro al de su mejor amiga nuevamente con la clara intención de reiniciar – y yo no quiero detenerme.

Ambas chicas se besaron aunque con un poco de miedo, pero poco a poco el beso fue ganando intensidad hasta llegar a ganar una pasión que estaba saliéndose de cualquier nivel de control.

- No se que me pasa pero no puedo detenerme – dijo Ino con una voz entrecortada mientras se aferraba al cuerpo de Sakura como si tratara de prevenir un rechazo.

La rubia subió su camisa y dejo a la vista de su amiga sus senos protegidos por un sostén negro, moviéndose tan suavemente y tan cerca de sus manos Sakura instintivamente las llevo hasta ellos y los rozo suavemente sobre el sostén nuevamente mostrando un poco de miedo por esa experiencia, los pezones de Ino se ponían duros con apenas ese roce inicial y su piel se erizaba al sentir como la chica del cabello rosa acariciaba su rostro, sus manos se deslizaban suavemente por sus mejillas, su frente y sus labios utilizando las delicadas yemas de sus dedos, a continuación ella coloco sus labios sobre los de ella mientras acariciaba su cabello con sus dedos sintiendo su suavidad y el aroma del jabón que desprendía, ahora ambas temblaban aunque no sabían si lo hacían por los nervios o por todas las sensaciones que tan nuevas que estaban despertando.

Sakura la besaba mientras sus manos desabrochaban su sostén rápidamente y sus dedos acariciaban sus senos desde su base, ambas sentían como a cada caricia la temperatura de sus cuerpos aumenta el igual que su excitación, Ino también la acariciaba, lo hacia dulcemente, no era necesario hablar en ese momento, ambas sabían que lo que ocurría estaba quizá mal pero como negar que les empezaba a gustar.

Sakura se empezó a abrir su kimono para que Ino le pudiera acariciar al tiempo que ella bajaba la cabeza colocando su lengua sobre uno de los pezones de la rubia de manera tierna he inicio un movimiento rápido con la punta como si se tratara de un gato tomando dulce leche, la rubia tomo los senos de Sakura en sus manos haciendo un poco de presión pero no muy fuerte solamente sentía su tamaño sonriendo un poco desconcertada al ver como obviamente eran mas grandes que los suyos y que para ese momento solo importaba que le encantaba tocarlos, la chica de los ojos verdes estaba comenzando a sentirse realmente excitada sintiendo como una suave humedad se hace presente en su pantaleta, sin embargo ella para ese momento podía apostar que su compañera estaba en una situación igual.

Las manos de Sakura bajaron por el vientre de Ino mientras su boca chupa y lame sus senos gentilmente, para después comenzar desabotonar el pantalón que hasta ese momento llevaba puesto aun dejándolo caer.

Para luego deslizar sus manos por sus caderas y colocarlas en el trasero de Ino presionándolo un poco, pasando una de sus manos por su vagina sobre la pantaleta que ahora lucia expuesta de color negro y como imagino Sakura una suave mancha estaba presente

Después de una serie de caricias por parte de Sakura con el fin de probar que tanto le dejaría hacer su amiga finalmente le quito la pantaleta de manera lenta descubriendo la intimidad desnuda de Ino que le dejaba verla ya sin ninguna pena, su mano bajo hasta la vagina de la rubia era realmente excitante el tocarla y sentirla tan húmeda y cálida pasar un dedo desde el inicio de sus glúteos hasta abajo y volver a subir, sintiendo como una ola de calor recorría todo su cuerpo al colocar su mano sobre esa vagina y separar sus labios para después colocar su clítoris que aparecía erecto y dispuesto entre sus dedos índice y pulgar, La joven rubia estaba sumamente excitada, acariciando los senos de su amiga con más energía y rozando su cara mientras la besa de forma entrecortada para devolverle semejante torrente de gozo.

Ambas estaban muy excitadas aun así se levantaron del suelo y se acompañaron hasta la cama no sin antes detenerse repetidas ocasiones por los deseos de entregarse los labios una a la otra, la rubia tomo la sabana para lanzarla al suelo mientras la Sakura no puedo aguantar más y empujándola un poco para hacerla caer en la cama.

Sakura que se encontraba sobre Ino inicio un dulce avance besando su vientre descendiendo poco a poco con la clara intención de llegar a la entrepierna de Ino donde sabia que se encontraba vagina de su amiga que seguramente estaba ansiosa por reencontrarse con sus dedos o mejor aun con su boca, mientras descendía el aroma de mujer se mezclaba con un suave aroma proveniente del jabón de baño de la rubia embriagaban los sentidos de la chica de cabello rosa que apresuraba su descenso.

Al encontrase frente a la dulce intimidad de Ino que se expone como una flor que espera ser acariciada de la manera mas dulce que se pueda imaginar, Sakura dedico un momento a contemplar ese lugar poniendo a Ino tan roja como un tomate pues se sentía totalmente expuesta he indefensa, aunque su cuerpo no tenia pena alguna ya que le dejaba sentir pequeños espasmos de placer sin ser tocada siquiera la sensación de ser observaba la encendía.

Un profundo suspiro salio de Ino acompañado de un gemido cuando sintió a Sakura pasar su lengua una y otra vez por su entrepierna haciendo círculos pero sin llegar a su hendidura rozada que empezaba a palpitar ansiosa de encontrarse con ese invasor calido y húmedo, al fin ese primer encuentro se da con un profundo roce de desde su parte mas baja subiendo por en medio de sus pliegues hasta llegar a la parte mas sensible de la rubia, la joven del cabello rosa no perdió el tiempo pues comenzó un ataque el clítoris de su compañera mientras colocaba sus dedos en su entrada acariciándola con movimientos muy suaves.

Sakura podía sentir como se estremecía, al empezar a moverse he introducir mas dedos en su orificio uno por uno pero solamente un poco, hasta que solo quedaron dos empezando un metisaca rítmico todo esto sin dejar de lamer el clítoris de Ino.

Luego paso su lengua desde su vagina, hasta su pequeño orificio, haciendo movimientos rápidos con la punta de la lengua en el mientras seguía estimulándola con sus dedos que seguían entrando y saliendo de su vagina, esto resulto sumamente excitante para Ino quien acompañaba a Sakura con los movimientos de su cadera, sin embargo la rubia se dio cuenta de que ella también estaba excitadísima para después tratar de separarse para acariciarla y también mostrare que podía darle placer.

Sakura la detuvo dándole a entender que quiere continuar hasta hacerla terminar, así que Ino se dedico a acariciar sus pechos frotándolos en diferentes ritmos deteniéndose para apretar sus pezones y tirar de ellos mientras la otra continuaba saliendo y entrando en ella con sus dedos, yendo cada vez más rápido, el saber que la tiene tan excita y la ha llevado casi al éxtasis la esta volviendo loca de la excitación por igual a ella, sin poder resistirse su mano se dirige a su vagina que esta aun cubierta por su pantaleta blanca que desde que llegaron a esa cama lucia una mancha que ahora reflejaba un sexo inflamado de excitación he inundado de su néctar intimo cuando su mano hizo contacto inicio a moverla circularmente masturbándose de tal manera que inicio un jadeo que para el pesar Ino la hacia separarse de su sexo pero la rubia no podía permitirse perder esas caricia presionando un poco la cara de su amante entre sus piernas hizo que aumentaran aun mas ya que la chica pelirosa se tocaba ahora directamente en su vagina pues había corrido su pantaleta a un lado.

Sentía como su mano resbalaba perfectamente debido a la humedad impresionante, sus movimientos circulares habían pasado pues ella misma ahora tenia su clítoris entre dos de sus dedos apretándolo delicadamente y después manipulándolo en varias direcciones haciendo que literalmente escurriera por su vagina mojando con su calido flujo sus muslos, y a la vez dejando caer mas su rostro en el sexo de Ino.

Ino no aguanto por mucho mas tiempo y rápidamente llego al orgasmo sintiendo su cuerpo liberar un calor tremendo que salio por su hendidura en forma de un rió de fluido que Sakura bebió encantada como si se tratara del mas dulce y delicioso sake, pero ahora ella deseaba lo mismo y la rubia lo entiendo después de que se recupero de su orgasmo intercambio de posición con su amiga no sin antes entregarse un beso en el que compartieron el delicioso sabor del sexo de Ino

Ahora Ino con apenas un par de movimientos dejo a Sakura apenas con su pantaleta que retiro de una manera sensual con su boca tirando de ella, Sakura pensó que la ella la lamería de inmediato como lo había hecho ella, pero la rubia primero pasó sus manos por la vagina, también quería sentir la calidez de esa zona en la ninja medico numero uno de Konoha luego de Tsunade y esa era una oportunidad que no pretendía desperdiciar bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Sakura estaba casi desesperada por sentir su lengua ella la entienda pero solamente de quedaba calmarse mientras Ino la acariciaba con sus manos e introducía sus dedos por la entrepierna de la pelirosa, poco a poco la ojiverde puedo sentir la respiración de ino cada vez más cerca de su zona intima, su excitación estaba al límite al igual de su desesperación, cosa que desapareció cuando empiezo a deslizarse en su vagina aunque con sus labios cerrados dándole un beso intimo.

Hasta que su lengua se hizo presente, Ino acariciaba y besaba esa zona con deleite mostrando un talento casi innato pues con movimientos cada vez más rápidos y precisos, hizo que Sakura no pudiera soportar tanto placer robándole un violento orgasmo que la hizo convulsionarse hasta quedar muy cansada y extasiada.

Las dos se acostaron en la cama una al lado de la otra pensando en lo que habían hecho, para ellas la mejor solución era pensar que simplemente había pasado y lo habían disfrutado mucho, de alguna forma comenzaron a hablar contándose lo que sentían con las caricias, confesando los detalles de lo vivido.

- ¡Sakura-chan!, ¿Estas ahí? – dijo la voz de un hombre al que ambas chicas conocían muy bien tocando la puerta y usando un tono escandaloso y muy familiar.

Ambas reconocieron la voz de Naruto que se encontraba en la puerta y se miraron, al cabo de unos segundos se sonrieron comprendiendo lo que querían, las dos tenían la misma idea, necesitaban un chico para jugar y que mejor que el enamorado de Sakura.


	2. Capitulo 2 ¿Quieres saber?

Al escuchar como el golpeteo de la puerta aumenta de intensidad las dos chicas se visten rápidamente para ser la rubia quien se encargo de abrir la puerta, he invitar a pasar a ese inesperado visitante, amablemente lo invita al comedor sacando con toda familiaridad una de las sillas donde el se sienta algo extrañado de que Ino fuera su anfitriona, pasados un par de minutos Sakura sale a saludar y Naruto nota que se encuentran todas desarregladas además de agitadas.

- ¿Que es lo que estaban haciendo?, ¿Por que aun no están listas para el festival? – dijo Naruto sentado en la silla mirando fijamente a ambas kunoichis que parecían esconder algo – ¡No me digan que estuvieron peleando!, no puedo creer que aun tengan esos conflictos.

Las dos solamente se limitaban a escucharlo mientras lo observaban atentamente, quien hubiera conocido en el pasado a Naruto y lo viera ahora seguramente le seria difícil reconocerlo de inmediato, su cabello dorado ahora había crecido formando una melena que llegaba a sus hombros, sus ojos ahora mostraban un brillo que deslumbraba inmediatamente, además de que ahora era bastante alto, su cuerpo mostraba ahora el resultado de muchos años de entrenamiento ninja luciendo un cuerpo de un hombre joven su ropa era idéntica a la que utilizaban todos los demás ninjas aunque mantenía detalles propios que reflejaban su habitual color naranja, por ultimo su protector que llevaba orgulloso en la frente durante las misiones, se mantenía reposando en su cuello.

- No estábamos peleando – dijo Ino con un tono de voz semi infantil – hace mucho que nosotros no nos comportamos así, aunque bueno… digamos que estuvimos haciendo algo.

- Toma, Naruto – dijo Sakura mientras servia un vaso de sake a Naruto – brinda con nosotras.

- Sakura – dijo Naruto mostrando cierta cara de rechazo ante ese ofrecimiento – sabes que no me gusta el sake.

- Pero este sake es muy especial – dijo Sakura animando a Naruto con una voz tentadora – es verdaderamente dulce.

- Esta bien – dijo Naruto levantando su vaso en señal de brindis junto a sus amigas quienes se miraban de forma cómplice - ¡Brindemos!

Apenas termino su vaso Naruto fue esta vez Ino quien volvió a llenárselo al tiempo que le sonreía para evitar un rechazo de parte del shinobi y sorprendiendo a Sakura quien de principio quiso reaccionar y retirar ese nuevo vaso, al final el chico accedió de nueva cuenta a los deseos de ese par de chicas.

Después de esos dos vasos iniciaron una pequeña charla de lo mucho que había pasado a lo largo de ese tiempo, Naruto platicaba mientras reía pero por su parte Sakura he Ino le miraban ansiosas no fue hasta que notaron un suave rubor en el rostro del ninja quien ahora tocaba su rostro en repetidas ocasiones.

- ¿Te ocurre algo, Naruto? – pregunto Ino con una actitud coqueta en su voz y en sus acciones pues sin aviso alguno poso su mano en la frente de Naruto.

- No pasa nada – respondió Naruto colocando su mano sobre la de la rubia – solo siento un poco de calor.

- ¿Realmente quieres saber que hacíamos antes de que llegaras? - dijo Sakura con una cara de picardía que a cualquiera le despierta la curiosidad instantáneamente.

El joven shinobi quedo muy intrigado por la forma en la que pregunto y además de la expresión que utilizo la joven, junto a eso el extraño calor que sentía lo llevaron a mover su cabeza de forma afirmativa.

La rubia adivino de forma intuitiva la idea de que cruzaba por la chica del cabello rosa he inmediatamente se acerco al joven quedando ambas a pocos centímetros de el.

- Para saberlo debes permanecer muy tranquilo en esa silla y además nos debes permitir que te sujetemos las manoseara evitarte las tentaciones – dijo Ino en un tono de voz entre lujurioso e inocente que dejo al joven aun mas intrigado - ¿Aceptas?

Ya para ese momento él joven ninja se encontraba bastante intrigado y de nueva cuenta sus extraños comportamientos al igual que un extraña y agradable sensación que le producían los cuerpos de sus amigas estando tan cerca lo llevaron a aceptar la inusual condición sin dudar.

Con una gran habilidad Ino sujeto a Naruto colocando sus muñecas tras el respaldo de la silla para después realizar un amarre lo suficientemente rígido como para detenerlo pero también tan delicado como para no causarle ningún tipo de daño.

- ¿Quieres otro poco mas de sake? – dijo Sakura mirando al rubio desconcertado por la pregunta pues le era imposible tomar el vaso.

- S… si – dijo Naruto tratando de comprender lo que esta pasando y además quería saber como pretendía que tomara ese nuevo trago.

La ninja de cabellos rosados le dio el vaso de sake a la rubia quien a su vez se acerco al joven quien se mantenía amarrado a la silla mientras Sakura servio dos vasos mas, Ino con mucho cuidado le coloco el vaso en los labios al joven quien inmediatamente dio pequeños unos sorbos al liquido.

- ¿Naruto? – pregunto Ino pues vio como después de esos sorbos Naruto hizo un gesto de desagrado.

- Lo siento – dijo Naruto reponiéndose y explicando lo ocurrido – es que este sake supo diferente, no fue tan dulce como los anteriores.

Ambas rieron divertidas por esas palabras, rubia quito el vaso para después besar de forma sorpresiva a Naruto, de forma apasionada pasando la lengua lentamente por sus labios y después chupando primero el labio inferior, luego el superior en varias ocasiones hasta que sus lenguas hicieron contacto con un roce que se convirtió en un masaje casi salvaje.

Naruto empezaba a incomodarse al tener las manos atadas, los besos que estaba dándose con Ino que para su comodidad ahora estaba sentada en sus piernas lo estaban excitando rápidamente, haciendo surgir en el un claro deseo de acariciarla.

La pelirosa regreso a la sala después de hacer algunos preparativos y para su sorpresa vio a los dos rubios besándose intensamente juntando cada vez mas sus torsos, solo tosió con un poco de disgusto logrando que salieran de su trance y se separaran, la rubia con una sonrisa de orgullo al haber sido ella la primera en hacer un movimiento el joven se sintió un poco asustado por lo que pensaría de ella al hacer eso en su propia casa y mas por actuar de una manera que no era propia de él, pero para su sorpresa Sakura no dijo nada referente a sus acciones y solo se acerco a la otra chica a ofrecerle un poco de sake.

- ¿Quieres que te lo de cómo lo hiciste hace un momento con Naruto? – pregunto Sakura mirando a la chica fijamente mostrándole su decisión.

- ¡Si! – respondió Ino animada entreabriendo los labios pues casi saboreaba los labios de su amiga de nueva cuenta.

Sakura se acerco a la rubia para colocarle el vaso en sus labios dándole un sorbo de la bebida, pero intencionalmente la pelirosa derrama un poco del licor desde sus labios que recorría en un delgado hilillo su cuello hasta terminar en sus senos, para luego besar su boca lentamente saboreando la bebida mientras lamia sus labios y recordaba su reciente encuentro encendiendo nuevamente la excitación que ardía mucho mayor al tener un nuevo invitado, la ninja de cabellos rosados ya no tenia la misma inhibición que antes pues besaba su cuello hasta su senos con un ritmo casi violento, tomándolos con sus manos para lamerlos y morderlos suavemente aun con la ropa puesta.

Casi al mismo tiempo ambas voltearon a ver al joven quien solo era un mero observador de las caricias y pasión que se regalaban ellas, su cara era todo un poema a la excitación sobre su pantalón se notaba de manera clara lo erecto de su pene que desde hacia unos minutos se erguía y ese fue el detonante que termino por excitar todavía mas a las jóvenes, Sakura le quito nuevamente la camisa a Ino esta vez de una manera muy lenta colocándola frente a Naruto que esperaba ver a su amiga semidesnuda, debido a lo que ellas habían hecho antes la chica no llevaba sostén así que inmediatamente dejo ver sus pechos.

Sakura se dedico a lamer los senos de la rubia mientras ella comenzaba a soltar su pantalón para dejarlo caer al suelo mostrando su cuerpo totalmente desnudo pues tampoco tenia su pantaleta además era recorrido por las manos de su amiga y ahora compañera de juegos de forma sensual, Naruto estaba a cada instante más excitado y pero el estar atado le hacia sentir impotente, en su mente solo estaba el deseo de tocarlas y acariciarlas, de tener la oportunidad de recorrer el cuerpo desnudo de Ino.

Ino le hizo algunas señas a la pelirosa para que se sentara en la mesa, la chica de cabellos rosas rápidamente lo entiende y lo hizo abriendo sus piernas dejando que Naruto tuviera una vista total de su entrepierna solamente cubierta por una prenda delgada de color blanco que transparentaba su vagina perfectamente debido a la abundante humedad, después de un momento de estar así Sakura cerro sus piernas tan solo para liberarse de esa prenda que le paso a su amiga quien excitada la paso cerca de su rostro sintiendo el precioso aroma que desprendía.

- ¿Dime que opinas? – pregunto Ino quien tomo la pantaleta de Sakura y la acerco al rostro de Naruto restregándola en el asegurándose de pasar la gran mancha en su nariz y sus labios.

- Yo… - fue la única respuesta que atino a decir Naruto con semejante acción, solo estaban logrando sacarlo de si mismo, aspiraba el aroma de esa prenda empapada mientras que cuando podía con sus labios la oprimía intentando obtener una muestra, su aceptación era evidente y eso hizo que Ino su excitara aun mas igual que Sakura quien miraba como el disfrutaba de su olor intimo.

- Se ve que te gusta - dijo Ino mientras colocaba la pantaleta en la boca de Naruto para después darse un beso usando la fina tela como una barrera que los dos recorrían con sus lenguas frente a una Sakura fascinada por ello – Naruto yo disfrute ese sabor directamente de ella.

- Naruto dime, ¿te hubiera gustado oler también las mías? – pregunto Ino usando una voz muy seductora – con gusto te hubiera dejado que lo hicieras pero debo confesarte algo… yo no tengo idea de donde quedaron, aunque se me ocurre algo.

Ino dejo la pantaleta de Sakura sobre la cabeza de Naruto para después darse la vuelta he inclinarse dejando a la vista su vagina que con mucho cuidado fue acercando al chico tentándolo.

- ¿Te gusta? – pregunto Ino acercándose un poco mas rozando casi con su sexo el rostro del joven quien ahora deseaba poder liberarse pues la excitación estaba casi en un nivel insoportable.

La rubia comenzó a hacer pequeños movimientos circulares con su trasero para después dejarlo quieto ante Naruto que en repetidas ocasiones trataba de tocarlo con su rostro pero la chica hábilmente se apartaba.

Todo era observado por Sakura quien ahora mantenía sus piernas abiertas nuevamente mientras son sus dedos frotaba su vagina rítmicamente, soltando unos pequeños gemidos que capturaron la atención del par de rubios, causando que Ino perdiera un poco el equilibrio terminando a merced de Naruto quien sin perder tiempo le dio un lenguetazo profundo en su vagina cerrada que la hizo responder el gemido de la ninja de cabello rosa, sin embargo ese fue el único movimiento que alcanzo a hacer el chico.

- ¡Travieso! – exclamo Ino retirándose de Naruto para después darle un beso – pero aun debes esperar, creo que aun quieres saber que hacíamos nosotras dos solitas.

Acabando de decir eso Ino se dirigió a la mesa donde Sakura continuaba masturbándose coloco una de sus manos sobre la que ella utilizaba para ayudarla a seguir incrementando su ritmo, hasta que después era la mano de Ino la que manipulaba la vagina de su amiga a su antojo, usando un par de dedos para penetrarla empapándolos de su dulce miel que para ese tiempo ya formaba un diminuto pero creciente charco en la mesa.

Naruto se sentía completamente fuera de si, además de que su frustración crecía segundo a segundo al no poder unirse a esa escena tan sensual, donde sus dos amigas se regalaban amor mutuamente se sentía confundido de verlas haciendo ese tipo de cosas pero no negaba que le gustaba, el ver como Ino penetraba a Sakura a su entero deseo y que esta correspondiera con los movimientos de su cadera le hacían sentir como su pantalón presionaba su obvia erección.

El como de todo fue como Ino volteo a verlo mientras que con su mano le enseñaba la vagina de Sakura abierta con la ayuda de sus dedos eso mientras las dos le sonreían entre una mezcla de burla he invitación, después de eso la rubia acerco una silla donde se sentó con sus piernas muy abiertas mientras frente a ella estaba expuesto un manjar ya conocido por su gusto, lentamente empiezo a lamer la vagina de la chica pelirosa quien inmediatamente recordó el tremendo orgasmo que había sufrido gracias a su ayuda nuevamente sintió como esa lengua se deslizaba divinamente en ella mientras uno de los dedos traviesos de Ino acariciaba su pequeño orificio de forma circular mientras de vez en cuando presionaba para dejar entrar apenas una pequeña parte de su yema y salir de inmediato.

Sakura sin poder aguantar se quito nuevamente el kimono dejando a las dos totalmente desnudas ante los ojos de un muy excitado ninja que miraba como ella se acaricia los senos, mientras la rubia saborea con deleite sus jugos con una lengua que danza en esa intimidad, y para finalizar el cuadro Ino se acaricia su vagina rápidamente con movimientos circulares, manipulando con cierta habilidad su clítoris. En ese momento Sakura decidió que ya es hora de incluir a su buen amigo en el juego, enderezándose un por detuvo a la rubia un poco con la mirada le indico que era la hora de ir cerca del joven, al llegar a la silla Ino lo beso en los labios dejándole sentir todo el sabor de su compañera para después separarse y darle a probar sus dedos que contenían su propio néctar Naruto de inmediato comenzó a saborearlos con su lengua hasta que una compañera se unió al juego también saboreando esa rica miel.

La primera reacción de Naruto fue de timidez pues Sakura no solo recorría los dedos de Ino sino que buscaba hábilmente encontrarse con la suya, pero ante la mirada de alegría de la rubia los dos ahora estaban unidos en un beso apasionado no solo lleno de deseo sino también de un ambiente romántico.

Hicieron que Naruto abriera un poco sus piernas, para después cada una de ellas sentarse en una haciéndole sentir al joven el tremendo calor que tenían en sus vaginas pues rápidamente la humedad de las chicas traspaso las prendas de este, Sakura continuaba buscando los besos del ninja prolongándolos cuanto podía, pero apenas se despegaba eran los labios de Ino los que ocupaban su lugar peleando también atención, a la par las chicas iniciaron un movimiento con sus caderas usando las piernas del chico para frotar sus sexos.

Ino coloco sus manos en uno de los hombros de Naruto mientras que Sakura recargo su cabeza en el otro, acelerando sus movimientos el joven se sentía la necesidad de arrancar sus ataduras el mirar como era utilizado para el disfrute de las dos chicas lo ponía en un estado de excitación total, lo único que escuchaba eran los gemidos de cada una de ellas como una dulce melodía, además miraba como los pechos de ambas se balanceaban ante el.

Las manos de ambas se colocaron al mismo tiempo sobre el miembro de Naruto sin saber porque las dos soltaron un gemido al darse cuenta del estado de su compañero, si bien el no hablaba mucho su pene por otra parte no podía engañarlas, su estado erecto, su calor y sus palpitaciones, decían todo.

De la misma manera las dos llegaron a un orgasmo que derramaron encantadas encima de las piernas de Naruto como si con ello lo reclamaran como de su propiedad pues las dos se abrazaron del joven besando sus mejillas agradeciendo el placer.

La hora había llegado todo indicaba que era el momento apropiado las ninjas se pusieron lentamente de pie pues sentían como las fuerzas de sus piernas las dejaban en momentos.

- Creo que es tiempo – dijo Sakura mientras sonreía con apariencia romántica.

- Si, yo creo que si – dijo Ino uniéndose a su amiga.

Las dos se dieron un pequeño beso y después empezaron a jugar con el pantalón de Naruto Sakura comenzó a desabotonar e Ino se lo termino de quitar, junto a su ropa interior dejando a ambas con una visión de su amigo semi desnudo.

Aun sin soltar sus ataduras Sakura se coloco frente a el y tomo el pene del rubio en la mano, para apretarlo suavemente y mover su mano a su alrededor mientras la rubia de ojos azules aprovecho de nueva cuenta aprovecho para besarlo en la boca, la joven de ojos verdes deslizo su lengua desde su base hasta el glande para empezar a introducirlo en su boca lentamente, llegando hasta el fondo de su garganta, coloco sus manos en el suelo al igual que sus rodillas poniéndose cómoda para iniciar un saca y mete de ese pene en su boca, Ino solo se limita a observarla con una cierta envidia, pero simplemente sonríe para colocarse detrás de la pelirosa recostándose con la espalda en suelo, subiendo un poco apoyada en sus brazos logro llegar a Sakura quien comenzó a sentir la lengua de la rubia se deslizarse por su vagina.

Quien siente algo inexplicable como si una cadena de placer de desatara, pues mientras Ino intensifica sus caricias en la vagina de Sakura esta hace lo mismo con el pene de Naruto llevando al chico a un mar de placer, el ya no soporta estar atado se siente desesperado y con un sentimiento de estar siendo usado pero para las dos cómplices eso es lo que las excita aun más, la ojiazul se separa de una forma sorpresiva para levantarse y colocarse a un lado de su compañera ojiverde quien saca el pene de su boca al ver que la rubia se acerca, como imagino Ino deseaba compartir ese preciado miembro pues de inmediato intento tomarlo aunque su amiga no le facilito las cosas pues mientras aprovechaba para masturbar al rubio evitaba que la rubia se apoderara de ese pene que hasta ahora solo le pertenecía a ella.

Usando como carnada un beso Ino logro poner al fin sus manos en el pene de Naruto, iniciando sus propias acariciar pues colocaba su mano con firmeza en el tronco y con su pulgar frotaba de manera circular el glande provocando una corriente eléctrica en su huésped, aunque fue por poco tiempo pues acomodando su cabello la ninja acerco ansiosa su boca a ese pedazo de carne devorándolo hasta casi llegar a la base, dejando a Sakura sorprendida de la facilidad con la que podía engullirlo.

Bastaron unos instantes para tener ese pene completamente cubierto con su saliva, Ino lo deslizaba sin darle tregua a Naruto que solamente podía gemir mientras ya empezaba a forcejear con sus amarres, pero una pausa se hizo presente cuando vio el rostro de Sakura que dejaba ver una expresión de suplica mientras la forma tan sensual en que mordía su labio dejaba ver el deseo de volver a su lugar, ante eso y como una buena amiga saco el miembro de su boca ofreciéndoselo, sin ningún problema ahora la ninja medico de cabello rosado ocupaba su puesto, solo un momento pues cuando su predecesora se preparaba para ponerse de pie le sujeto delicadamente hasta conducirla de nuevo a la entrepierna del muchacho.

Ambas comenzaron a acariciar de arriba a abajo el pene de Naruto usando sus lenguas y de vez en cuando alternando sus bocas para masturbarlo, aprovechaban la oportunidad para juguetear por su cuenta, incluso besándose mientras el erecto miembro del chico permanecía entre sus labios, para el eso cada momento se convertía en algo mas y mas irreal, solamente había ido para acompañarlas al festival pero ahora se encontraba atado a una silla con dos de las jóvenes mas guapas de la villa dándole placer.

Una mirada de Ino le mostró a Sakura su siguiente movimiento, que necesitaba su aprobación ella simplemente se sonrío y encogió sus hombros afirmando todo, la chica de cabello rubio espero a que su amiga se separara para después ponerse de pie y deslizar su cuerpo en el de Naruto hasta que sus genitales rozaron con un pequeño suspiro de ella comenzó a sentarse sobre el tomando su pene en sus manos guiándolo a una evidente penetración aunque antes de esto jugo con el pasándolo a lo largo de su vagina desde arriba hasta abajo sintiendo ese pedazo de carne que ellas mismas se habían encargado de hacer hervir.

Sakura puede ver como se desliza el pene de Naruto en la deseosa entrada de Ino lo cual solo logra excitarla aun mas, la ojiverde saca su lengua para rozar apenas el pene de Naruto que rápidamente desaparece en el interior de la rubia cuando la rubia se levanta para dar inicio con su cabalgata la pelirosa nuevamente aprovecha para pasar su lengua por los genitales de ambos, cuando su compañera se levanta recorre el pene del muchacho y cuando lo esconde dentro de su cuerpo devora el clítoris de ella que se encuentra inflamado y agradece el cariño que se le da en forma de sonoros gemidos que son seguidos por los del rubio.

La pelirosa no pierde el tiempo pues mientras ayuda al par de rubios con una de sus manos se acaricia y se estimula su propio clítoris uniendo sus gemidos a los de la pareja, Ino se mueve un poco más rápido debido a que se acostumbro a las dimensiones de Naruto, debido a la excitación tan fuerte sumada a las pasadas caricias él esta a punto de eyacular, dándose cuenta la ojiazul incrementa aun mas su ritmo pues el sentir como el miembro que invade su interior se ensancha la hace sentir un orgasmo tremendo es ella misma quien lo saca para evitar que termine dentro y apenas abandono el cuerpo de Ino su blanca licor empiezo a salir disparado cayendo en el rostro de la pelirosa que parecía esperarlo con ansia pues después de recoger el semen de su rostro y engullirlo se lanzo sobre el pene del chico chupando con fuerza y tallando meticulosamente con su lengua toda su longitud dejándolo brillante.

De igual manera Sakura hizo disfrutar a Ino pues de igual manera se dedico a limpiar su vagina de los restos de su orgasmo mientras ella tranquilamente reposaba en el pecho de Naruto quien para su sorpresa recupero rápidamente la dureza de su pene.

- ¡Suéltenme! – dijo Naruto muy excitado usando una voz que entremezclaba varios sentimientos desde enojo por mantenerlo tanto tiempo así, hasta ansia por ser liberado y saltar sobre ellas.

- Esta bien – dijo Ino recuperando aun el aliento para extender sus manos hasta las ataduras sobre las cuales apenas basto un ligero tirón en una de las puntas para ceder, liberando a un Naruto que mantenía su excitación muy por encima de su límite.

- Gracias – se limito a decir Naruto mientras que Ino se ponía de pie muy a su pesar.

Por un momento las jóvenes temieron que al estar libre Naruto las rechazara ya que no emitía ningún sonido, Sakura no aguantaba mas esa situación, quería sentir su pene penetrándola hasta lo mas profundo de su ser una y otra vez, sentir como las paredes de su vagina se dilataban a medida que su pene entrara uniéndolos lo mas posible, deseaba sentir dentro de ella al chico que tanto amaba en secreto.

Sin duda alguna salto hacia Naruto tomándose de el con un abrazo a su cuello, acerco su rostro al del ninja dispuesta a jugarse todo con ese beso, Sakura abrió sus ojos cuando sintió que los brazos de su amigo la rodearon acercándola a su cuerpo con una firmeza que parecía que nunca la dejaría ir y se le unió en un beso dejándole en claro a ambas que estaba de acuerdo

Las dos chicas se terminaron de desnudar a Naruto quien se dejaba hacer lo tomaron de las manos para conducirlo hasta el dormitorio de Sakura, donde para su sorpresa inicio su repentino juego tomando hábilmente a Ino con un abrazo por la espalda posando una de sus manos en la cintura de esta mientras que con la otra exploraba la entrepierna de esta con movimientos firmes pero delicados inicio el recorrido de la intimidad de la rubia que ahora lucia sonrojada pues era diferente la sensación de deseada, apenas le dio un suave toque a los pliegues de su vagina que aun palpitaba por la reciente actividad, para después con ambas manos acariciar su cadera subiendo por su cuerpo hasta sujetar sus senos y con sus labios recorría su fino cuello hasta su oido donde apenas le susurraba cosas que hicieron que la joven abriera sus ojos tornado su rostro totalmente rojo, con sumo cuidado la coloco en la cama.

Sakura esperaba con ansia lo que haría el chico, Naruto la abrazo quedando frente a frente sintió como apretaba su cintura uniendo sus cuerpos dejándole sentir en su abdomen el increíble calor que despedía su pene que estaba quieto en ese lugar, la manos del ninja rubio fueron bajando hasta llegar a su trasero donde hizo un poco de presión sobre saltando a la joven no por incomodidad sino por todo lo contrario, mientras hacia eso sus rostros quedaron dispuestos para besarse aun así la chica recibió un suave mordisco en sus labios, que continuo hasta llegar a sus hombros como si el deseara comerla, al igual que Ino un sonrojo apareció en ella se separo de ella para darle una vuelta mirándola atentamente también la coloco en la cama.

Naruto se dio un instante para admirar a las dos mujeres que yacían recostadas en la cama esperándolo.

Apenas se recostó fue ahora la ojiverde quien hacia ver que era su turno pues sentándose sobre la cintura del joven con una pierna a cada uno de sus costados, retrocediendo para después alzarse un poco con su mano busco el pene de Naruto que apenas encontró apunto a su vagina, y dando un gemido de placer dejo que buena parte de este le llenara tomando un nuevo aliento uso el peso de su exquisito cuerpo para completar esa primera penetración y después iniciar a un movimiento lento, Ino aunque excitada por ver esa escena decidió unírseles colocándose en la misma posición pero sobre la boca del rubio, mientras Sakura cabalga al joven la lengua de este se mantiene ocupada recorriendo la vagina de la rubia mientras ella se mueve de arriba a bajo, ambas al mirarse comienzan a besarse entre gemidos.

La excitación de la ojiverde era tanta que sintió la profunda necesidad de sentir al joven en cada parte de ella, quería sentirse totalmente suya.

- Na… Naruto, ¿Te gustaría…?, ¿Te gustaría penetrarme por atrás? – dijo Sakura aun moviéndose sintiendo como su rostro se ponía rojo al hacer semejante propuesta.

- Ino, ¿No te importaría cambiar de lengua? – dijo Sakura pensando en su mejor amiga y en su propio placer que por las expresiones de su rostro podía asegurar que era bastante.

Los dos rubios terminaron por aceptar la sorpresiva oferta, Sakura se coloco en cuatro ofreciendo su apetecible trasero al chico inmediatamente después fue Ino quien separo sus glúteos con sus manos para mostrarle a Naruto ese pequeño orificio virginal que le iba a ser regalado la rubia comenzó a acariciar el trasero de la ojiverde suavemente abriendo, a lo cual se le unió el joven los dos empezaron a recorrer su cuerpo acariciándolo en su totalidad.

Después de eso los dos rubios comenzaron a llenarla de besos para terminar en su trasero donde literalmente lo cubrieron de besos hasta llegar a su vagina la cual era lamida con pasión, llevando poco a poco su néctar hasta su otro orificio donde no era una sino dos lenguas las que lo consentían, sacando de Sakura tiernos gemidos por esa nueva experiencia.

Ino ponía su dedo en la boca de Naruto que lo cubría con su saliva para después iniciar una pequeña invasión en ese hueco virgen, con movimientos circulares lo iban dilatando hasta que la rubia tenia dos dedos dentro entrando y saliendo perfectamente, fue cuando cambiaron a los del chico que por su grosor hicieron dar algunos quejidos a Sakura quien en lugar de huir ofrecía aun mas su trasero.

Cuando sus dos amantes consideraron que se encontraba lista se separaron de Sakura, Ino inmediatamente fue al frente de la chica pues su intención era disfrutar de su gentil lengua, que gustosa inicio su labor apoderándose de su vagina paseándose por esta como si fuera su dueña.

La chica de ojos verdes los abrió en su totalidad cuando sintió el glande de Naruto colocarse en su diminuta cavidad presionando suavemente, instintivamente Sakura alejaba su trasero pero él evito que lo hiciera tomándola de su cadera acercándola nuevamente y sin mucho esfuerzo rindiéndola.

- Sakura – dijo Ino con una voz suplicante mientras se colocaba en una posición similar a la de Sakura también ofreciéndole su virginal entrada – mmm, ¿Podrías?

Sakura lamer esa delicada parte del cuerpo de su amiga mientras siente como Naruto va entrando en su interior lentamente, la ojiverde se concentra en su labor ignorando el dolor que siente al ser aunque de forma gentil y suave atravesada por tan estrecho sitio, mientras Naruto continua desvirgando el precioso culito de la pelirosa esta lame el de la rubia con una intensidad descomunal llegando a introducir ya su lengua. El placer que comienza a sentir la ninja medico es cada vez mayor a lo largo que los centímetros de su amando la llenan para no soltar sus gemidos lame aun mas fuerte a la rubia que muy amable separa sus glúteos mientras mantiene su cara apoyada en la cama.

La felicidad de la pelirosa se intensifico cuando sintió que por fin la cadera de Naruto estaba junto a la suya como señal de que su minúsculo sitio había podido completar la tarea de recibir un invasor, lentamente la penetración cobro ritmo incrementando la pasión de ambos pues Ino disfrutaba ahora de dos de los dedos de Sakura entrando y saliendo.

Sakura no aguanto mas llegando a un violento orgasmo, que la dejo sin aliento pero Naruto que aun no terminaba se acerco a la rubia colocándose detrás de esta la penetro también por atrás aunque de una manera violenta haciendo que Ino lanzara un grito de dolor por sentir tan brusca invasión la ojiverde se coloco debajo de ella para darle consuelo, mientras el pene entraba y salía de su culo la lengua de Sakura hacia lo suyo con su clítoris mientras sus dedos penetraban la vagina de la rubia que estaba recibiendo una deliciosa doble penetración que ahora le daba mas placer del que soportaba, los dos miembros del equipo siete llevaban el mismo ritmo para después aumentar la velocidad y la fuerza al mismo tiempo, haciendo que Ino no aguantara mas y en un sonoro grito llego al orgasmo, acompañado del orgasmo del shinobi que eyaculo en su interior.

Ino termino tumbada boca abajo sin fuerzas jadeando debido a su orgasmo y a la placentera caricia que hacia el semen de Naruto en su interior.

Los tres cansados permanecieron en la cama acostados, Naruto que se encontraba boca arriba termino con Sakura he Ino a sus costados abrazándolo mientras cerraban sus ojos para serenarse después de lo ocurrido.


	3. Capitulo 3 Declaración

Sakura, Ino y Naruto los tres estaban acostados en la cama de la pelirosa, estaban aun agitados por el encuentro que habían tenido minutos antes, el parecía estar como en una especie de sueño, había hecho el amor con su amor de juventud y además con Ino una amiga de esta, cualquiera en su situación pensaría que era la persona mas afortunada del planeta.

Entretanto la mente de Sakura repasaba detenidamente lo que lo que había pasado si bien todo había sido excitante y maravilloso, ese sentimiento traía ahora un miedo comenzó a invadir su mente despejando su juicio regresándola de a poco a una realidad que hasta ahora los tres jóvenes habían abandonado.

- Naruto – dijo Sakura mirando un poco seria al joven y usando una voz seca – yo….

- Dime Sakura-chan – dijo Naruto en un tono de voz romántico que contrasto con el de ella.

- Esto que paso – dijo Sakura un poco triste y evitando mirar al joven ninja por miedo a que viera las lagrimas que empezaban a brotar de sus ojos – esto Naruto fue solamente un error.

Ino que estaba acostada a un lado de la pareja se hacia la dormida y escuchaba atenta la conversación, imaginando lo que significaba para su amiga decir esas palabras y además intentaba imaginar como reaccionaria el chico rubio.

- ¿De que hablas Sakura-chan? – dijo Naruto muy confundido mientras intentaba acercarse a Sakura quien retrocedía según el avance del joven – ¿Qué, que quieres decir con un error?

- Esto, todo esto nada de esto debió pasar – dijo Sakura cortante usando una voz agresiva – tanto Ino como yo estábamos muy tomadas, no sabíamos lo que hacíamos simplemente nos dejamos llevar y por muy mal que suene el hecho de que terminaras con nosotras fue simple casualidad incluso usamos algunos trucos para hacerte cooperar.

- Pero, Sakura-chan tu sabes que yo a ti… yo a ti… desde hace mucho…. – dijo Naruto muy decidido pero no pudo continuar ya que la ninja de ojos verdes le impidió seguir con el movimiento de su cabeza.

- Tu eres mi mejor amigo y así seguirá siendo, – dijo Sakura sin mirar al joven pues las lagrimas comenzaban a bajar por su rostro – esto que paso aunque fue un error no lo olvidare ya que fue muy especial… pero yo Naruto… yo a ti no te amo.

La silenciosa compañera de la pareja entre abrió sus ojos viendo como las palabras que decía Sakura provocaban que Naruto cerrara sus manos apretándolas conforme seguía la joven, mientras Ino no podía evitar desear que parara y que fuera completamente honesta no tenia idea de si la pelirosa tenia idea de cuanto daño le podría causar al chico con ese discurso.

- Siempre seguirás siendo mi mejor amigo y eso es algo que nunca cambiara ambos lo sabemos – continuo Sakura fingiendo una voz amable pero tajante – espero que puedas entenderme, quiero que me comprendas y trates de entenderme.

- Sakura… si eso es lo que quieres – dijo Naruto levantándose inmediatamente abandonando el lecho que compartía con esas dos mujeres sin ocultar una evidente y profunda tristeza – me parece bien entonces.

Naruto de inmediato se dirigió a donde se encontraban tiradas sus pertenencia en completo silencio, cuando por fin se puso su ropa fue directo hacia la salida de la casa sin mirar hacia atrás aun cuando deseaba con toda su fuerza que esas ultimas palabras nunca hubieran salido de la boca de Sakura eran una realidad.

Mientras tanto Ino abrió sus ojos y tomo a Sakura de la muñeca apretándola firmemente indicándole en silencio su disgusto por esa decisión, con sus ojos le decía que saliera tras Naruto y se sincerara pero era inútil pues la ojiverde estaba firme en su creencia por mucho que le doliera se repetía una y otra vez que era lo mejor.

Pero estallo en llanto cuando escucho como la puerta de su casa era cerrada por Naruto quien abandono el lugar convencido ante su muy falso discurso.

- Eres una tonta – dijo Ino mientras consolaba a Sakura que estaba destrozada por propia voluntad.

En Konoha comenzó una gran fiesta llena de alegría donde todos aldeanos y ninjas celebraban con felicidad desbordando animo y emociones positivas, sin embargo había alguien que no compartía en ese momento su entusiasmo Naruto se mantenía sentado en una banca un tanto escondida donde miraba perdido el cielo tratando de acomodar su cabeza que daba mil vueltas.

- "Fue simple casualidad", "Yo a ti no te amo" – recordaba Naruto las palabras tan duras que Sakura le había dicho.

- Así que simplemente fue casualidad – dijo en voz baja Naruto sintiéndose desolado.

Era increíble que ese ninja que a lo largo de los años había derrotado enemigos inimaginablemente poderosos, sorteando todo tipo de dificultades y superando los peores momentos ahora no fuera capaz de siquiera imaginar una salida posible ante esa derrota amarga.

Tan absorto en su tristeza se encontraba el joven, que sin darse cuenta una hermosa chica de ojos perlados y piel blanca, con el cabello largo de color negro y tonos azules se acerco a él un tanto dudosa.

Sus ropas habituales habían sido cambiadas por un fino kimono azul en seda decorado con un estampado de un paisaje en la parte de la espalda, por solo observarlo se podía deducir que estaba hecho a su medida ya que ajustaba perfectamente en sus pronunciadas y despampanantes curvas dándole un toque sensual muy llamativo en una joven tan reservaba.

- Na… Naruto-kun, ¿Qué… que haces en este lugar tu solo? – dijo Hinata un poco apenada sintiendo que podría ser una molestia.

El salio de su transe e inmediatamente volteo al origen de esa delicada y nerviosa voz, al terminar de hacerlo vio a la hermosa joven a sus espaldas.

- Hola Hinata-chan, ¿Cómo estas? – dijo Naruto sonriendo ocultando su malestar ante la chica para evitar recibir lastima de alguien.

- Bien… pero tu, pareces un poco deprimido – dijo Hinata un poco preocupada dejando en evidencia el estado de animo de Naruto - ¿Te ocurre algo Naruto-kun?

- No, no pasa nada – dijo Naruto mirando las estrellas disimulando nuevamente ante una Hinata mas perspicaz de lo normal – solo parece que hoy no estoy muy animado.

- Esta bien – dijo Hinata un poco nerviosa al saber que algo ocurría.

- ¿Te gustaría acompañarme Hinata-chan? – pregunto Naruto señalando un lugar junto a el en la banca.

- Si – dijo Hinata nerviosa ante esa propuesta - ¿pero estas seguro de que no seré una molestia?

- Claro que no Hinata, tu compañía siempre es muy agradable – dijo Naruto sonriendo a lo que la preciosa Hyuga se solo atino a sonrojarse mucho – adelante.

- Gracias – dijo Hinata sentándose al lado de la silla en donde estaba el joven dejando un espacio que le pareció adecuado.

Se quedaron hay callados solo mirando hacia el cielo nocturno y las estrellas, la joven miraba de reojo al chico que permanecía con la mirada clavada en el cielo como si deseara que sus penas se fueran volando.

- Naru… Naruto-kun – dijo Hinata un poco sonrojada mientras se concentraba en pronunciar cada palabra.

- Dime – dijo Naruto mirándola fijamente abandonando el cielo para darle toda su atención a Hinata.

- Hay… hay algo que… que he querido – dijo Hinata totalmente nerviosa bajando la mirada – he querido decirte desde… desde hace mucho tiempo.

- ¿Qué cosa? – dijo Naruto mirándola intrigado - ¿Te ocurre algo Hinata?

- Desde… desde que éramos niños yo… yo… yo siempre te he – dijo Hinata con su rostro del color de un tomate – siempre te he amado, Naruto-kun yo te amo.

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron al máximo mirándola impactado, esa joven tímida de actitud y modales extraños por quien el siempre sintió una amistad especial desde la época de su juventud, ahora estaba exponiendo sus sentimientos mas valiosos ofreciéndoselos.

- Desde la primera vez que ti en la academia me enamore de ti, de tu esfuerzo, de tu carácter, el ver como siempre aunque estabas solo siempre salías adelante sin darte por vencido nunca, ganándote el respeto de todos a tu alrededor dejando que descubrieran la maravillosa persona que eres – dijo Hinata muy nerviosa haciendo uso de todo su valor para hablar sin tartamudear y sin salir corriendo – todo eso hizo que me fuera enamorando cada vez mas de ti, pero yo… yo nunca tuve el valor para decírtelo pero ya no aguanto mas, tenia que decírtelo tenia que decirte esto que ya no cabe en mi corazón, te amo desde hace tanto tiempo, te amo Naruto.

- Hinata – dijo Naruto muy confundido esa revelación se unió al remolino de confusión que ya tenia convirtiéndose ahora en un fenómeno sin precedentes – yo… yo no se que decirte…

- Esta bien – dijo Hinata sonriendo feliz por su valentía al confesar su amor por el joven – tampoco esperaba una escena de película donde apenas te confesara mis sentimientos tu saltaras a mis brazos.

- Hinata – dijo Naruto intentando que su cerebro lograra formar una oración coherente.

- Solo… solo quiero que me des la oportunidad de estar contigo – dijo Hinata mirando decidida a los ojos del joven – de demostrarte que lo que siento por ti es sincero, te juro que yo nunca te haré sufrir, pero Naruto quiero que me des la oportunidad de ganarme tu amor es lo único que quiero.

- Yo, no se que decirte, tu eres una gran persona para mi y no quiero hacerte daño – dijo Naruto un poco apenado sintiéndose terrible por ser tan distante al amor de la joven – esto es tan repentino y hoy no es precisamente mi mejor día, ¿Puedo pensarlo antes de responderte?

- Te esperare todo el tiempo que necesites. – dijo Hinata un poco nerviosa pues el haberle dicho lo que su corazón deseaba no aseguraba que el correspondiera y un miedo nacía en ella – por ahora soy tan feliz de que hayas me hayas.

- Gracias Hinata – dijo Naruto sonriendo mientras su interior estaba confuso.

- Bueno, será mejor que regrese a la fiesta – dijo Hinata levantándose de la silla con una sonrisa – mi papa y mi hermana deben empezar a preguntarse donde estoy.

- Entonces nos vemos después Hinata – dijo Naruto levantándose también para despedirse amablemente de Hinata.

Repentinamente sin dar tiempo a que el tuviera tiempo de reaccionar Hinata volteo robándole al chico un beso, no era un beso agresivo ni violento pero iba cargado con toda la pasión y todo el sentimiento que ella podía ofrecer en ese momento, un pequeño y muy corto beso que le supo a gloria a la chica que durante años había deseado ese momento Naruto fue sacudido por ese tímido beso, al terminar el beso ella salió corriendo a toda velocidad dejando al joven pasmado y mirando por donde ella se había ido mientras se tocaba los labios como si tratara de averiguar de nueva cuenta si todo eso no era parte de otro sueño.

- Este día cada vez esta más raro. – pensó Naruto tocándose la cabeza que sentía iba a explotar en cualquier momento ante tantas cosas que llegaron a el en un momento.

Se sentó de nueva cuenta en la silla volviendo al cielo, sus pensamientos iban desde su niñez y todos sus momentos al lado de la kunoichi de cabellos rosados los desprecios constantes de ella y sus constantes intentos por ser mas que amigos de parte su parte hasta el trío que hizo junto a Ino esa misma tarde, ahora también recordaba sus momentos con Hinata que en realidad parecían ser muy pocos en comparación pero no podía negar que siempre sintió un gran cariño y ahora el beso tan tierno que le había sido robado por la Hyuga, las palabras de su amiga volvían a el haciendo que el pensara que quizás Sakura tenia razón, lo de ellos solo debió haber sido un desliz tal vez lo de ellos siempre seria una amistad, y el debía ver por si mismo en otra dirección quizás debía darse una oportunidad con Hinata, después de todo ella era muy especial para el y ahora se abría una nueva puerta a la oportunidad.

Se levanto de la silla incorporándose para dejar salir de el un profundo suspiro pues de alguna manera había llegado a una decisión, busco a Sakura con la mirada entre todas las personas que festejaban la encontró junto a su mejor amiga sentada en una mesa tomando un poco de sake mientras que parecían conversar normalmente, sin siquiera pensarlo se dirigió hacia ellas batallando un poco al tener que sortear entre los presentes que al reconocerlo lo trataban de hacer participe de su alegría.

- Sakura, Ino – dijo Naruto serio al estar cerca de la mesa en donde estaban.

- ¿Qué pasa, Naruto? – dijo Sakura un poco nerviosa y sin mirarlo.

- Tú dijiste que lo de esta tarde fue un error, que solo somos amigos ¿verdad? – dijo Naruto muy serio mientras buscaba la mirada de Sakura.

- Si – respondió Sakura sin duda pero aun sin mirarlo ya que no tenia idea de lo que ocurriría de hacerlo, mientras ellos hablaban la rubia los miraba sin decir nada.

- Eso quiere decir que yo puedo salir con alguien más – dijo Naruto un poco serio tratando de entender del todo la situación – tu no tendrías ningún inconveniente.

- No veo porque me molestaría – dijo Sakura conteniendo las ganas de llorar – Naruto ya te lo dije tú y yo solo somos amigos, tratemos de no complicarnos la vida con algo que no simplemente no se puede.

- Muy bien, creo que eso era todo – dijo Naruto dándose la vuelta y alejándose del lugar – que pasen buenas noches.

La rubia miro a su amiga la cual estaba llorando amargamente y solo atino a abrazarla para consolarla, gracias al alboroto de la fiesta su triste llanto se perdía entre la alegría de los presentes.

- ¿Por qué haces esto Sakura?, ¿Tu lo amas? – dijo Ino mirando a Sakura sin lograr entenderla, sintiéndose un tanto molesta - ¿Por qué debes ser tan terca?, tanto te cuesta simplemente ir y sincerarte ante Naruto.

- Eso no es verdad – dijo Sakura mientras seguía llorando – yo… simplemente no puedo amarlo.

- Que tú digas que no puedes amarlo – dijo Ino seria tratando de hacer entrar en razón a Sakura – no significa que no lo ames, deja de ser así.

La rubia de ojos azules agarro a la joven de ojos verdes y se la llevo a su casa para que descansara allá era bastante evidente que no podía seguir en el festejo sin atraer la atención de algún curioso lo cual terminaría de complicar todo, pasaron varios minutos desde que habían llegado y las dos amigas descansaban en la recamara de Sakura Ino estaba sentada en una silla que había llevado mirando a Sakura quien seguía llorando en la cama.

No puedo evitar terminar en la cama junto a ella tomándola en sus brazos ofreciéndole su hombro dispuesto a brindarle consuelo en ese amargo momento.

- ¿Por qué le dijiste a Naruto que lo que paso entre los tres fue un error? – dijo Ino con confusión he interés en la respuesta pues ella tenia sus propias teorías – pudiste haber dicho algo mas.

- Tenía miedo. – dijo Sakura temblando en los brazos de Ino quien la apretó mas a su cuerpo haciéndole sentir su presencia – todo fue tan repentino que… que fui una estupida que dejo salir todo menos lo que realmente sentía.

- ¿Miedo de que Sakura? – pregunto de nueva cuenta ayudando a Sakura a desahogarse – dímelo amiga.

- Una vez me enamore de Sasuke y mira lo que paso – dijo Sakura triste abrazando ahora ella a su amiga – tengo miedo de que pase lo mismo con Naruto me da miedo que lo pierda, no quiero yo ¡No quiero perderlo! ¡No a Naruto!, cuando el quiso hablar me aterrorice y lo detuve… soy una tonta ¡El quería decirme que… y yo lo aleje!

- Date una oportunidad con el – dijo Ino mirándola y sonriendo para darle fuerza a Sakura – tienes que ser sincera y enfrentar tus propios miedos, sino lo vas a perder para siempre hoy hiciste algo muy tonto Sakura algo verdaderamente tonto tu lastimaste a Naruto, pero aun tienes oportunidad de remediar las cosas.

- Es muy fácil solo decirlo. – dijo Sakura apretando sus puños con impotencia mientras recordaba como cuando las dos caminaban vieron a Hinata quien estaba sentada el lado de Naruto totalmente roja mientras hablaba con el seguramente declarándose definitivamente ante el – las cosas son tan diferentes a cuando éramos unos chiquillos las cosas ya no son tan simples.

- Las cosas son iguales – dijo Ino buscando la forma de traerle tranquilidad a la chica de cabello rosado – tu eres quien complica todo, las cosas son tan simples tu amas a Naruto así de simple.

- Desearía creerte – dijo Sakura un poco molesta por el comentario de Ino – pero te olvidas de ella… tu la viste Hinata ella esta ahora presente y aunque quisiera decir que no ella es un gran obstáculo.

- Yo no diría que es un problema – dijo Ino después de tomar un momento para meditar en silencio – al menos no si sabemos como intervenir.

- ¿Intervenir? – dijo Sakura mirándola con desconcierto al sentir que se perdió ante los pensamientos de Ino quien sonreía un tanto aliviada - ¿Cómo se puede intervenir para que Hinata no sea un problema?

- En el mejor de los casos podríamos lograr que comparta a Naruto con nosotras – dijo Ino sonriendo con cierta malicia en sus palabras sonriendo de la misma forma.

- ¿Nosotras? – pregunto Sakura sobresaltada.

- Ey, yo también quisiera repetir lo de hoy con Naruto – dijo Ino riendo entre burla y astucia – debo admitir que me encanto.

- ¿Acaso estas loca? – pregunto Sakura con un cierto enojo ante ese comentario de tan mal gusto en ese momento – ¿Cómo puedes decir algo así ahora?

Antes de que Sakura pudiera continuar con su reclamo vio en el rostro de su amiga sinceridad en las palabras que decía, no solamente era un chiste para la rubia era también algo bastante serio.

- Eres bastante egoísta – dijo sentía Ino usando una voz seria – solamente te has puesto a pensar en ti, ni siquiera te has detenido para darte cuenta de mis sentimientos en todo esto, sabes lo que yo hice contigo no es algo que voy haciendo con cualquiera ¿has pensado en eso?, ¿has pensado en lo que yo siento?, ¿siquiera te importa?

- No me vas a salir ahora que tu estas enamorada de mi – dijo Sakura en tono burlón tratando de sacar de su enojo a su amiga - ¿acaso estas enamorada de mi?

- ¡Como si pudiera enamorarme de una frentona! – reclamo Ino sonriéndole a Sakura – no creas que eres tan afortunada.

- Tonta – dijo Sakura mientras apoyaba su rostro en la mejilla de Ino.

- Solo piénsalo Hinata parece ser alguien que entrega todo por un ser amado – dijo Ino rozando los labios de su mejor amiga con los de ella incitándola de esa forma – ella ama a Naruto-kun eso es un hecho y estoy segura de que haría lo que fuera por hacerlo feliz incluso compartirlo con alguien mas, quizá con un par de sus amigas

- Eres una verdadera pervertida – dijo Sakura dejándose llevar por las sensaciones que despertaban en su cuerpo esas provocaciones de Ino – pero seguramente ya lo sabias, ¿verdad?

- Al parecer lo soy – dijo Ino de forma sensual besando a la kunoichi de cabellos rosados dulce he inocentemente – pero si quieres saber la verdad, parece que a ti no te molesta en absoluto.

- ¿Te parece? – pregunto Sakura mientras abrazaba por el cuello a su amiga buscando sus labios.

La rubia comenzó una serie de caricias en Sakura hasta que se coloco sobre su compañera mientras continuaba besándola, sus manos se deslizaron con suavidad por su delicada piel y con un par de movimientos dignos de una ninja le dejo solamente en ropa interior aunque fue por poco tiempo ya que sin esperar le quito con habilidad el sostén de la ojiverde para nuevamente deleitarse ante la visión de las formas de su amiga, poniendo sus manos en los senos de la ojiverde descendió en una caricia que termino cuando rozo el elástico de su pantaleta con el que jugueteo un instante para después y bajando la única prenda que cubría el cuerpo de su amante que cooperaba dócilmente.

De nueva cuenta la iniciativa le pertenecía a Ino que bajo sus labios besándole el cuello saboreando cada centímetro de la piel de esta gozando de la tersura natural de esta, Sakura gemía entrecortadamente a causa de los besos que la empezaban a alejar de su tristeza transportándola a un lugar diferente, una de las manos de la rubia fue directamente a uno de los senos de la ninja medico mientras que la otra busco como refugio su vagina la cual comenzó a acariciar en un delicado roce por todo su exterior recorriendo esa hermosa vulva que ya tenia el placer de haber saboreado y que ahora se encontraba cerrada protegida por una labios engrosados debido a la excitación que se hacia evidente ante la presencia del preciado aceite intimo de su amiga, siguió con sus besos bajando cada vez mas y mas llegando hasta el otro seno de la chica del cual se posesiono por medio de besos y tiernas lamidas hasta que lo reclamo como suyo apoderándose del pezón el cual excitaba sin piedad.

Los gemidos de Sakura se volvían cada vez mas fuertes ella estaba disfrutando mucho de la situación las manos delicadas de su cordial amiga despertaban en ella un enorme deseo, la rubia no parecía querer ofrecerle una tregua pues fue bajando siguiendo su camino de besos hasta que Sakura quedo sin aliento al sentir nuevamente la placentera caricia que Ino le estaba regalando al besar su vagina la cual ya estaba muy húmeda y caliente gracias a la mano de ella que parecía desde un principio había preparado el escenario, la ninja rubia besaba con mucha pasión y una inusual desesperación la intimidad de la kunoichi de cabellos rosados mientras ya había un par de juguetones dedos que introducía en su sexo con habilidad estimulando sus paredes, provocándole una tremenda humedad que era devorada por la ojiazul.

Sakura se llevo una mano a su boca en un intento de controlar los gemidos que escapaban a causa del placer que recibía gracias a Ino quien mantenía su paso rápido he inmisericorde, sin embargo parecía que el placer solo podía ser acrecentado pues aun con su mano le fue imposible contener un gemido escandaloso al sentir como ahora otro de los dedos de la ojiazul iba directamente a al pequeño orificio de la ojiverde estimulando esa zona enviando olas de placer por todo su cuerpo pues era una caricia suave y consentidora en un lugar que había recibido un castigo aunque deseado por ella le era difícil no sentir un pequeño escozor que ahora desaparecía en la suave yema del dedo de su cuidadora, era tanto el placer que recibía en ese momento que no aguanto pudo soportar mas dejando escapar un orgasmo en el que curvo su espalda debido a su intensidad todo lo que su cuerpo le permitía mientras la rubia bebía todos el flujo producto del orgasmo que arranco de la hermosa joven de cabellera rosa que ahora atinaba solamente a respirar agitadamente con una sonrisa se satisfacción.

- Sabes muy bien Sakura-chan – dijo Ino lamiéndose los labios abrillantados por el intimo liquido de Sakura – realmente eres exquisita.

- Eres una pervertida – dijo Sakura en voz baja y entrecortada respirando muy agitada, aunque mas que un reproche era casi un agradecimiento hacia Ino – como se te ocurre decirme eso.

- Tu boca dice pervertida – dijo Ino maliciosa mientras delicadamente abría los pliegues de la vagina de Sakura mirando su rosado interior que se contraía en un ritmo acelerado mientras dejaba salir entre contracción y contracción aun su flujo – pero tu interior parece decir todo lo contrajo.

- Basta – reprocho Sakura ante tan atrevido comentario mientras como pudo coloco su mano en su sexo impidiendo que Ino lo mantuviera en esa situación tan vergonzosa, pero ambas sabían que todo eso era un simple acto para ocultar un sentimiento de agradecimiento.

- Ahora te pones tímida – exclamo Ino en medio de una risa dulce y burlona – vaya momento para ser penosa.

Al cabo de unos minutos de respiración agitada y de sentir la mirada amorosa de su amiga y amante la ojiverde por fin logro levantarse para rápidamente dirigirse al rostro de la ojiazul que la recibió con un calido beso cargado de su propio sabor, ahora era Sakura que después de hábiles caricias en los lugares correctos quien estaba arriba dejando a Ino abajo totalmente a su merced recibiendo los besos que parecían llegar en lluvia, la ninja medico besaba suavemente los labios de la rubia sintiendo lo delicioso de su sabor combinado al de ella, la suavidad de los delicados labios, todo eso realmente la fascinada habiendo que continuara con su labor mas eficientemente, Sakura abandono el rostro de la rubia no sin antes llevarse como recuerdo un sensual quejido de esta provocado por una pequeña mordía en su labio inferior esta vez comenzó a besar el cuello de Ino, lentamente disfrutando totalmente del momento le pasaba la lengua de forma tan sensual que la ojiazul no tardo en comenzar a gemir del placer ante la caliente y húmeda caricia..

Una Sakura apasionada y embriagada de excitación desnudo en muy poco tiempo a Ino con una verdadera desesperación le desprendió la ropa interior dejándola completamente desnuda lamiéndose sus propios labios ante ese delicado y bien formado cuerpo que iba a ser presa de sus instintos, los labios de la pelirosa se encaminaron automáticamente a los senos de la rubia para después lamer con un tanto de brusquedad los pezones de Ino que desde el inicio la desafiaban erguidos, mordiéndolos levemente la ojiverde hizo explotar a su compañera causando olas imparables de placer que recorrían el cuerpo de la rubia a la velocidad de la luz arrancándola del mundo real para depositarla en un pequeño y perfecto universo donde solo estaban ellas dos.

Ino disfrutaba de esa faceta de su amiga llena de decisión y cierta agresividad entremezclada con un sentimiento romántico que le producía un pequeño dolor que gustaba, Sakura llego hasta la vagina de la rubia teniendo nuevamente la visión de esa intimidad tan hermosa que parecía una bella flor de pétalos rosados que se exhibía a todo esplendor, su rostro se coloco a escasos centímetros de esta aspirando el perfume que producía tan preciada parte un aroma cargado con toda la feminidad de la ojiazul quien sentía como era explorada elevando aun mas su propio deseo pues dócilmente separaba lo mas posible sus piernas entregándose a esa inspección, dulces gemidos salieron el ella cuando sintió una intrusión poco predecible, en su afán de capturan en su memoria ese perfume la ojiverde rozaba apenas con la punta de su nariz la gruta de la chica sin embargo la rubia era un tanto impaciente pues con unos meneos de su cadera alejaba su tesoro del alcance de ese intruso para después deslizarse por el.

Ino buscaba algo con esos meneos al final sintió como las manos de Sakura se posaban en su cadera dando por terminada la primera parte de la inspección dando lugar a la siguiente parte una muy dedicada exploración a fondo, la rubia sintió como el aliento de la pelirosa acercarse erizando su piel un beso sobre su monte de Venus comenzó una encarecida sesión oral, lamiéndola despacio inicialmente probando su sabor llenando su aliento con el, deleitándose con su humedad y calor, lamia despacio las paredes de esta penetrándola un poco con la lengua sintiendo los deliciosos apretones que la rubia producía debido a lo delicioso y placentero que sentía, pasado un instante le tomo por la cintura con firmeza levantándola un poco para dejarle sentir su lengua desde el inicio de su vagina hasta el final y aun así no se detenía pues continuaba hasta llegar a su otro orificio aumentando el placer que la rubia recibía, descubriendo como el cuerpo de esta vibraba al sentir esa caricia en el espacio entre esos lugares.

Continúo así por varios minutos sin detenerse mientras Ino parecía que se iba a desmayar de tanto placer hacia también varios minutos que la rubia había reposado sus piernas sobre los hombros de Sakura entregándose totalmente a ella, acrecentando su goce con caricias que ella misma se regalaba en sus senos llegando al punto de tirar ella misma de sus pezones, ese apasionado ritual continuo hasta que tuvo un orgasmo tan fuerte que la dejo sin aliento dejando salir toda su fuerza en un gemido alargado, quedo acostada en la cama intentando reunir aliento y sintiendo como su corazón latía tan rápido que parecía iba a explotar o que saldría de su pecho.

- Mira nada mas – dijo Sakura con voz suave pero cargada de burla – no solo eres una pervertida sino que tienes el cuerpo de una pervertida, no puedo creer cuanto puedes llegar a mojarte.

- Y que puedo hacer – dijo Ino desforzada pero poniendo una sonrisa – además tú fuiste quien me dejo así.

Sakura se recostó a su lado a su lado abrazándola por la espalda pegando su cuerpo al de Ino como si deseara unirse a ella o mas bien como si no deseara que escapara, sin embargo ese abrazo duro muy poco pues la rubia se giro para corresponder ese abrazo, dejando sus senos recargados entre si, mientras sus labios en lugar de besarse mas bien parecían acariciarse.

- Sabes – dijo Sakura pensativa usando un tono pensativo – creo que ya debe ser un poco tarde como para que salgas tu sola.

- Haruno Sakura – dijo Ino usando un tono de alarma en su voz – ¿acaso me estas invitando a pasar la noche contigo?

- ¡No hagas un escándalo! – protesto Sakura - ¿siempre tienes que decir las cosas de esa manera? , siempre suenan sucias.

- mmm… entonces ¿Tu quieres que me quede? – pregunto Ino mirando a Sakura directamente a sus ojos.

Sakura no respondió simplemente pego todavía mas su cuerpo al de Ino dándole a entender perfectamente que deseaba su compañía.

- Tendremos que pensar que vamos a hacer – dijo Ino motivando a Sakura.

- ¿Tienes algún plan? – pregunto interesada Sakura imaginando que su compañera iba un paso adelante.

- quizá – respondió Ino poniendo una cara de molestia – aunque tiene algunos inconvenientes de momento.

- ¿Qué clase de inconvenientes? – volvió a preguntar Sakura confundida.

- Bueno desde donde lo veo – respondió Ino con su característico tono morboso – tendré que compartirte a ti con alguien más.

- ¡Tonta! – exclamo Sakura reprochando nuevamente ante la actitud de Ino.

Después de eso se limitaron a permanecer abrazadas mirándose hasta que el sueño las venció quedando dormidas totalmente desnudas sobre la cama de Sakura que ese día había sido el único testigo de muchos encuentros y parecía ser que pronto tendría la oportunidad de ver mas.


	4. Capitulo 4 Anhelo

**_Bueno n.n comencemos por decir que he estado ocupada en diversas cosas (entre ellas ¬¬ varios eventos aburridos) pero me di un tiempo para escribir un poco mas (XD lo cual no significa que sea bueno), esta de mas decir que este capitulo se lo dedico a Rage n.n (Feliz cumpleaños Rage =O!!!!!!!) ¬¬ y no te salvas T_T no me invitaste a cantar (¬w¬ igual no te salvas el día 16 n.n voy a cantar y además ¬¬ tu conmigo, me la debes XD y es para L)_**

**_Y dejando de lado las peleas con Rage XD espero que les guste el cap y me dejen review, Rage ya seguirá los suyos (. pasa por momentos muy difíciles perdida de un ser querido y el abandono de alguien especial)_**

* * *

Un nuevo día había comenzado en la Konoha la tranquila Aldea Oculta de la Hoja, la luz del sol cubría el lugar poco a poco llegando hasta la casa de la ninja medico Sakura quien se encontraba placidamente acostada en su cama con un sueño tranquilo poco a poco fue abandonando su dormir abriendo sus ojos para darse cuenta de que era un nuevo día.

Lo primero que vino a la mente de la chica de los cabellos rosas fue todo lo ocurrido el día anterior, desde su encuentro con su amiga, hasta el apasionado trío que habían sostenido junto a Naruto y por ultimo el nuevo encuentro con Ino, sintió un calor especial en su cuerpo debido a lo excitante que había sido todo eso, pero de igual manera también sintió como llegaba una tristeza al recordar su pobre actitud con el joven rubio debido a su falta de valor y como había hecho que quizá ellos se distanciaran por siempre.

Aun con todo eso Sakura repentinamente recordó algo, busco rápidamente con la mirada a Ino con quien había pasado la noche entera pero se dio cuenta de que se encontraba sola, sentada en la cama vio alrededor de la recamara intentando encontrar algún rastro del posible paradero de su compañera sin ningún éxito.

- Ino – dijo Sakura en un todo desanimado y además con cierta apuración al sentirse sola - ¿Dónde estas, Ino?

- Ella no se encuentra – respondió la voz de un hombre que se acercaba al cuarto.

- ¡Tu! – dijo Sakura con asombro mientras miraba una figura conocida que estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta - ¿Pero… que… que haces aquí?

- Lo siento – dijo Naruto un tanto desubicado por la reacción de Sakura y avanzando hacia donde estaba sentada – vine hace poco y justo cuando iba a tocar la puerta Ino estaba saliendo apurada hacia la florería, fue ella la que me dejo entrar, me dijo que estabas dormida así que decidí esperar a que despertaras para hablar contigo.

- No me respondiste – dijo Sakura reclamando un poco ante esa larga pero vacía explicación por parte de Naruto - ¿Qué haces aquí Naruto?, yo pensé que ayer las cosas entre nosotros habían quedado muy en claro.

- Bueno yo quería hablar contigo sobre eso – dijo Naruto con una sonrisa en su rostro dejando ver un nerviosismo y a la vez una inconformidad – quizá no este del todo claro nuestra situación como piensas.

Sakura sintió una suave corriente fresca recorrer su cuerpo recordándole inmediatamente su situación sin embargo parecía que su cuerpo no deseaba escucharla pues no pudo cubrirse inmediatamente, fue Naruto quien tomo una sabana para colocarla alrededor de la joven cubriendo su desnudes.

- Yo… yo fui muy clara contigo Naruto – dijo Sakura dejando la cama con la intención de buscar su ropa – tu y yo solamente somos amigos, no podemos ser nada mas… es imposible.

- ¿Imposible? – pregunto Naruto mientras se acercaba a Sakura por la espalda – estas totalmente segura de que es así, que solo podemos ser amigos.

- Naruto – dijo Sakura con voz temblorosa al sentir el cuerpo de Naruto a pocos centímetros de su cuerpo – solamente somos amigos, lo de ayer fue muy lindo pero…

- Tienes razón – interrumpió Naruto mientras tomaba a Sakura por la cintura girándola hasta quedar abrazados uno enfrente del otro – tienes toda la razón Sakura, fue muy lindo lo de ayer.

- Por favor – dijo Sakura suplicándole a Naruto por su libertad aunque sus ojos estaban totalmente perdidos en los del joven – todo fue un error solo eso… un error.

- Entonces es un error que me gustaría repetir – dijo Naruto al tiempo que le robaba un beso a Sakura que sin voluntad sobre su cuerpo respondió llena de pasión como si no quisiera que terminara.

Cuando separaron sus labios ella no pudo evitar soltar una lagrima debido a una confusión, apenas bajo unos pocos centímetros los dedos de Naruto la recogieron para después tomar el rostro de la pelirosa y acercar nuevamente sus labios, ese nuevo beso se extendió mas que el anterior envolviendo a ambos en un romántico ambiente.

Sakura paso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Naruto mientras que aumentaba la pasión de su beso, usando su lengua para recorrer suavemente la boca del rubio quien a su vez recibía esa caricia con su lengua haciendo un baile apasionado, extendían el beso tanto como su respiración les dejaba para después separarse apenas unos centímetros y tomar un poco de aliento para reiniciar.

La ojiverde sintió como su cuerpo era atraído aun más al del ninja quien ahora usaba su mano izquierda para sujetar su cintura mientras que su mano derecha jugaba en su espalda en un suave masaje que también tenia como propósito evitar una huida por parte de la ninja.

- En verdad es un error, la verdad es muy agradable – dijo Naruto quien se despego un poco de ella observando el rostro sonrojado de Sakura – ¿no te parece Sakura-chan?

- Esto esta mal – dijo Sakura con una voz afligida aun después de esa muestra de cariño parecía que el remordimiento y la tristeza eran mayores – Naruto tu no deberías estar aquí, somos amigos solo eso por favor no lo compliques mas.

- Debemos hablar – dijo Naruto mientras la liberaba del abrazo y después se sentó en la cama para después tomar de la mano a Sakura indicándole que debía sentarse junto a el - ¿Por qué Sakura, por que seria complicar las cosas?

- Naruto tu y yo hemos sido amigos desde la academia – dijo Sakura explicándole a Naruto quien no perdía la atención en ella – hemos pasado muchas cosas, hemos compartido mucho siempre así como amigos y ahora las cosas son diferentes, quiero decir tu ya no eres el mismo y yo tampoco.

- Sabes lo que he sentido por ti desde que nos conocimos – dijo Naruto poniendo su mano nuevamente en el rostro de Sakura acariciando su mejilla suavemente – me has rechazado tantas veces en el pasado que perdí hace tiempo la cuenta, aunque esta es la primera vez que en realidad me lastima tu respuesta.

- Naruto – dijo Sakura reaccionando con sorpresa por las palabras de Naruto - ¡Yo no deseo lastimarte!, es solo que… que… las cosas son así… trata… trata de entender.

Sin darle una oportunidad de reaccionar del todo Naruto volvió a abrazar a Sakura inclinándola un poco en la cama tomándola suavemente, aun con los débiles forcejeos de la ninja pelirosa que parecían fingidos pues era obvio su deseo de ser sujetada por el chico quien coloco su rostro frente al de esta.

- Y que te parecería si tu intentas entenderme a mi – dijo Naruto con una voz suave aunque usando un tono serio – creo… creo que eres una egoísta Sakura-chan, quieres por un momento dejar de pensar solamente en ti y pensar también en mi ¿Crees que para mi es fácil ser simplemente rechazado por la idea de no arruinar una "amistad"?

- Naruto… yo… - intervino sin mucho éxito Sakura pues fue interrumpida por la mano de Naruto que se poso en su mejilla acariciándola.

- ¿Me quieres? – pregunto Naruto acercando un poco mas su rostro al de Sakura quedando apenas separados.

- Yo te quiero como mi amigo – respondió Sakura intentando débilmente retroceder o mover su rostro aunque era imposible por el cuerpo del joven rubio y su mano que suave pero firme le impedían hacerlo – tú eres mi amigo.

- Sabes bien que no me refiero a eso – recrimino Naruto intentando obtener su respuesta – Sakura, ¿Me quieres como hombre?

- Yo… Naruto yo… no lo hagas por favor – respondió Sakura esta vez dejando escapar algunas lagrimas mas de frustración y enojo consigo misma por no poder decir la verdad aun cuando era lo que deseaba – vete Naruto, por favor.

- No lo voy a hacer – dijo Naruto serio mientras se sujetaba a Sakura pues sentía ahora un forcejeo mas fuerte por parte de la joven – simplemente respóndeme con la verdad es todo lo que quiero una respuesta tuya, pero una respuesta sincera no me intentes mentir que yo sabre la verdad.

- Vete – dijo Sakura mientras intentaba alejar al chico sin éxito incluso sentía como el calido aliento del rubio avanzaba hasta ella, deseaba sentirlo así de cerca pero su miedo hacia que lo intentara rechazar – esta vez lo digo en serio debes irte Naruto.

Naruto pareció por un momento retroceder pues libero el cuerpo de Sakura quien quedo recostada en la cama, pero el ninja apenas separo un instante su rostro, para colocarse encima de ella.

- Si lo que deseas es que me vaya – dijo Naruto con una voz retadora y enérgica mientras miraba directamente los ojos llorosos de Sakura que aun dejaban salir lagrimas – lánzame Sakura, sino tienes el valor de decirme si me quieres o no con tu boca, deja que tu cuerpo lo diga solamente usa tu fuerza para responder y te prometo que entenderé.

- Naruto en serio vete sino yo te voy a lanzar – amenazo Sakura tratando de lucir seria aunque por el tono de su voz se dejaba ver el nerviosismo que tenia mas cuando de nueva cuenta vio acercarse el rostro de Naruto.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer? – pregunto Naruto mientras suavemente acariciaba los labios de Sakura con los suyos frotándolos delicadamente y separándose para ver la reacción de la joven – si solo me vez como un amigo ¿por que me dejas hacer esto?

- ¡Para! – grito Sakura mientras giraba su rostro para evitar los labios del ninja.

- Entiendo – dijo Naruto desanimado ante el rechazo de la pelirosa imaginando una negativa – supongo que esto deja en claro las cosas.

El cuerpo del joven se preparo para levantarse dejando sentir en Sakura un extraño sentimiento de decepción ante una cobardía propia, sintió de nueva cuenta el rostro de Naruto acercase a su mejilla para un beso que esta vez parecía ser el ultimo, ella sintió como un escalofrío recorría su columna haciendo que su rostro girara por si solo para atrapar ese beso como debería ser sorprendiéndose ella y Naruto quien no esperaba eso menos aun esperaba que los brazos de esta lo sujetaran en un abrazo fuerte que atrajo totalmente su cuerpo al de la pelirosa trayéndole nuevamente a su cuerpo ese agradable calor que había perdido.

Un pequeño beso se convirtió poco a poco en una verdadera danza de sus labios, la respiración de ambos se agito poco a poco debido a la intensidad de este, parecía que respirar era algo menos importante que ese beso.

Al terminar su beso, el silencio se apodero del lugar la pareja se encontraba en la cama Naruto sobre Sakura manteniendo sus miradas fijamente esperando que el otro hiciera el primer movimiento

Al tratar de enderezarse el chico descubrió como un dulce y muy firme abrazo en su cuello de parte de Sakura le impedía alejarse mientras que una sonrisa suave hizo que Naruto comprendiera que separarse en ese momento no seria posible.

- Entonces – pregunto Naruto esperando obtener en esa ocasión su respuesta aunque ya la sabia - ¿Podría ser que esta vez tenga mi respuesta?

- Naruto… tonto – dijo Sakura fingiendo molestia he incluso haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

- Vamos, Sakura-chan – dijo Naruto dispuesto ha hacerla hablar, usando una voz suave mientras se dedicaba a besar el rostro de Sakura y retirar los restos de las lagrimas que había derramado – dilo.

- Esta bien – dijo Sakura continuando con su actitud falsa de molestia – Naruto yo te quiero.

Esa frase provoco en los dos una reacción de felicidad instantánea, Sakura se sentía liberada estaba ante la persona que amaba y ahora por fin tenia el valor de decirlo aunque fuera con un pequeño te quiero, de su parte Naruto sentía que su corazón latía rápidamente mientras su felicidad crecía estando hay en ese momento escuchando esas palabras con las que había soñado desde hacia años.

Otro beso volvió a surgir entre ambos, donde esta vez las suaves caricias de sus labios se vieron acompañadas de los jugueteos de sus lenguas encontrándose y recorriéndose con júbilo.

De poco a poco fueron girando en la cama terminando esta vez el chico abajo dándole esta vez a Sakura el control de los besos quien marcaba el ritmo, por su parte Naruto comenzó a acariciar el cuerpo de su acompañante sintiendo su calor y el tacto suave de su piel blanca terminando en su espalda apenas cubierta por su delicada sabana.

- ¡Espera un poco! – dijo Sakura levantándose un poco y señalando a Naruto – me parece que esto no es justo.

- ¿Justo? – pregunto Naruto un poco confundido pensando que quizás algo había molestado a Sakura - ¿Qué es lo que no es justo?

- Bueno mírame – respondió Sakura de forma sensual mientras pasaba su mano por la sabana que la cubría y acercándose a Naruto lentamente – debajo de esto yo no llevo nada y tu estas totalmente vestido, eso no es justo.

Al escuchar eso Naruto comenzó a quitarse la parte de arriba dejando su torso desnudo expuesto a las caricias de Sakura que no se hicieron esperar recorriéndolo desde su abdomen hasta su pecho haciendo uso de sus mejores técnicas al acariciar a su amado, cuando él intento comenzar a quitar su pantalón ella tomo la iniciativa deslizándolo mientras acariciaba sus piernas dejándolo únicamente con una prenda puesta.

- Me parece que ahora si estamos parejos – dijo Sakura sonriendo mientras que su mano paseaba en el contorno de la entrepierna de Naruto - ¿no lo crees?

- Si – respondió Naruto mientras que nuevamente se colocaba encima de Sakura, para comenzar a juguetear con la orilla de la sabana de la chica – aunque me interesa continuar.

- ¿Continuar? – pregunto Sakura sintiendo como los labios del joven comenzaban a besar la parte de arriba de su busto, al mismo tiempo que desataba el nudo que sostenía esa única prenda.

Entre besos Naruto hizo a un lado el único obstáculo que existía con sus manos abrió despacio la sabana dejando al descubierto los pechos de Sakura que se mostraban orgullosos he impacientes de ser tocados, deslizo sus manos desde el cuello hasta que llego a ellos recorriéndolos con las yemas de los dedos causando un delicioso estremecimiento en la joven que la llevo a arquear la espalda ofreciéndolos aun mas mostrando su hermoso contorno y un pezón que poco a poco tomaba dureza mostrando el avance del tacto del joven rubio que continuaba con su recorrido.

Cuando al fin termino poso sus manos sobre los pechos de Sakura dejándolas inmóviles sintiendo la delicadeza de su piel a la vez de la firmeza de estos, mientras que su palma siente el roce de los pezones entre cada respiración que la pelirosa daba.

Debido a las atenciones que Naruto le estaba regalando Sakura comenzaba a gemir suavemente procurando disfrutar cada uno de esos momentos, mirando al joven que momentos antes estuvo a punto de rechazar y que ahora se mostraba totalmente concentrado en ella, en esa ocasión no podía decir que actuaba bajo los efectos de algo mas de que su deseo.

Los labios de Naruto hicieron contacto con uno de los pechos de la chica haciéndola cerrar los ojos inmediatamente, el se dedico a cubrir cada centímetro de estos con besos y por momentos era su lengua la encargada de esa tarea sacando pequeños gemidos de la dueña de estos, al final con sus manos comenzó a amasar suave y rítmicamente los senos de Sakura para después llevar a su boca estos succionando suavemente de sus pezones, jugando con ellos haciéndolos suyos con pequeñas y suaves lamidas en estos logro en poco tiempo endurecerlos y con eso se convirtieron en victimas de nuevos juegos que hacían a la ojiverde gemir y suspirar.

Al terminar los pechos de Sakura lucían brillantes debido a una suave capa de saliva que el joven se encargo de colocar con sus acciones, apenas se separo de estos un viento fresco por parte de Naruto sobre esa zona hizo erizar la piel de la pelirosa, que sintió como nuevamente sus senos eran tomados esta vez para ser apretados entre ellos de una manera gentil.

- ¿Te gustan? – pregunto Sakura mientras ella misma los apretaba.

- Me encantan – respondió inmediatamente Naruto mientras colocaba sus manos sobre las de Sakura – pero es solo el principio.

- Es mi turno entonces – dijo Sakura mientras se levantaba y de forma coqueta sujetaba la sabana en su cintura evitando quedar totalmente desnuda.

Naruto esta vez se recostó para verse inmediatamente acompañado por Sakura que suavemente comenzó a acariciar su cuerpo desde los hombros bajando lentamente hasta su pecho haciendo que el ninja del cabello rubio se sintiera ansioso no solo de que continuara sino también de ver que era lo que iba a seguir.

Ella no hizo esperar al joven pues dirigió su cabeza inmediatamente al pecho de este besándolo poco a poco hasta llegar a su abdomen donde se dedico a sentir las formas del cuerpo de Naruto quien ahora se apoyaba en sus codos para poder mirarla.

Las manos de Sakura rápidamente llegaron al elástico del boxer que cubría únicamente a Naruto y jugando con el fue bajándolo al tiempo que juguetonamente acariciaba los rubios vellos que empezaban a asomarse, al final fue la chica quien le desnudo.

Sin ningún tipo de vergüenza la chica pelirosa comenzó a acariciar la entrepierna de Naruto, hasta que su mano se coloco suavemente en el pene de este, provocándole un choque eléctrico a ambos en el fue la delicada mano de Sakura por su parte en ella la sensación calida de ese miembro.

Con una suave y lenta caricia desde la base hasta la punta del pene de Naruto usando apenas dos de sus dedos en ello Sakura inicio, sintiéndose feliz al escuchar como la respiración del joven se agitaba mientras ella continuaba y cuando sintió que el momento era el adecuado su caricia se convirtió en una dulce masturbación provocando que el cuerpo del rubio se tensara ante la sorpresa, la kounochi volteo a verlo descubriendo en el una mueca de placer que la llevo a acelerar un poco mas el movimiento de su mano.

Naruto solamente podía apretar sus labios mientras su respiración se volvía más y mas agitada, Sakura continuaba con el movimiento de su mano mientras que con la otra empezaba a tocar la punta de forma suave, en un movimiento circular trayendo consigo el escape de algunos gemidos suaves del joven debido esa caricia en un lugar tan sensible.

- Ojala que no te moleste esto – dijo Sakura mientras reducía el movimiento de su mano para acercar su rostro a la entrepierna de Naruto.

Ahora lo masturbaba muy lentamente a la vez que iniciaba a recorrer el pene con su lengua, dando un pequeño masaje que terminaba justo en la parte baja del glande de Naruto quien ahora hacia su cabeza hacia atrás Sakura sabia bien como llevar ese juego y también sabia como continuar, con un beso en la punta del miembro de Naruto comenzó a llevarlo al interior de su boca fácilmente gracias a la saliva que ella misma había colocado sumado a el abundante flujo pre seminal que había en toda la zona.

La sensación de calidez del interior de la boca de la kounichi de cabello rosa era tan agradable que Naruto simplemente se dejaba llevar por la chica cerrando sus ojos y dejando que ella llevara la situación como deseara.

Sakura comenzó a mover su lengua en el interior de la boca frotando el pene de Naruto variando desde un suave recorrido hasta llegar a una serie de caricias fuertes, para después iniciar un movimiento rítmico de entrada y salida además de que con una de sus manos continuaba acariciando la parte que quedaba fuera.

Un poco tiempo después ella llevo aun mas del pene al interior de su boca, rozándolo con su paladar mientras que con su lengua acariciaba la parte de abajo aumentando la velocidad Sakura se percato como poco a poco el miembro que estaba en su interior se inflamaba haciendo evidente como estaba por terminar, aunque ella tenia la intención de alargar cuanto pudiera la eyaculación.

Haciendo un anillo con sus dedos en la base del pene de su amante presiono con la intención de retrasar el orgasmo, su boca se movía a un ritmo rápido dejando salir el miembro de su boca para después llevarlo nuevamente al interior mientras Naruto ahora sentía un tremendo placer pues al estar cerca de terminar estaba aun mas sensible.

Unos minutos después Sakura libero por un instante el anillo pero solamente para nuevamente aprisionar el miembro hinchado de su rubio acompañante, esta vez sujetándolo firmemente bajo la punta para usar su lengua en el acariciando desde la base hasta la punta donde se dedicaba a besarlo y succionar como si se tratara de una mamila, ella podía sentir su rostro totalmente ruborizado mas no era de pena sino de excitación al tener frente a ella ese pene que pertenecía a Naruto miraba como palpitaba y dejaba lucir unas venas saltadas prueba evidente de que estaba totalmente excitado y a punto de eyacular, la ojiverde acerco de nuevo su rostro pasando su lengua una ultima vez y cuando al fin quedo frente a la punta soltó su mano.

En ese momento Naruto no pudo contenerse eyaculando sobre Sakura quien esperaba que ocurriera recibiendo en su boca un par de los chorros mientras que los demás cayeron en su rostro y el resto baño sus pechos desnudos, dejándola sentir el calor del semen del ninja que en ese momento gemía sintiendo como el orgasmo provocado por la pelirosa recorrer de pies a cabeza su cuerpo, escapando de este.

- Veo que no te molesto – dijo Sakura sonriendo mientras limpiaba un poco su rostro y miraba suspirar a Naruto.

- No veo como me podría molestar – dijo con algo de dificultad Naruto tratando de incorporarse – aunque… eso significa que…

- ¿Qué cosa? - pregunto Sakura fingiendo no saber lo que pensaba Naruto mientras se recostaba a su lado – no tengo idea de que hablas.

Naruto se deslizo hacia las piernas de Sakura de tal forma que quedo entre estas, mientras ella le seguía con la mirada.

- Creo que esto no es justo Sakura-chan – respondió Naruto mientras que ponía sus manos en la cintura de Sakura.

- ¿Y que propones? – pregunto Sakura de nueva cuenta haciéndose la desentendida.

- Tendremos que poner las cosas iguales – dijo Naruto mientras sonreía y comenzaba a abrir la sabana dejando ahora totalmente desnuda a Sakura quien solo esperaba.

Las manos de Naruto casi de forma automática fueron a las piernas de Sakura acariciándola en especial sus muslos, aunque el chico tenía la intención de llegar a la entrepierna de la joven quien respiraba lentamente esperando ese primer contacto. Aunque ante la sorpresa de esta el ninja rubio paro sus caricias para dirigir su mirada directamente a su vagina y con su mano apenas rozo esa parte.

- Vaya Sakura si que estas húmeda – dijo Naruto de forma maliciosa mientras dirigía su mano a su rostro pasándola por su nariz aspirando el aroma de mujer.

- Que manera de decirlo – reclamo Sakura por el comentario tan directo de Naruto.

Antes de que el reclamo se alargara Naruto coloco su mano nuevamente en la vagina de Sakura presionando suavemente con la palma de su mano mientras hacia un pequeño movimiento circular que alternaba a su vez con uno de arriba a abajo, el sabia que era su turno.

- Naruto… - dijo Sakura con voz entrecortada intentando reanudar un reclamo que no parecía avanzar ya que estaba sucumbiendo ante la caricia de Naruto – Na… ru… to…

- Te parece si mejor continuamos – dijo Naruto mientras besaba suavemente los labios de Sakura.

Gracias a la suave masturbación que Naruto le propinaba a Sakura esta sentía como su entrepierna se volvía mas y mas sensible junto a una abundante humedad que incrementaba haciendo que el chico aumentara la intensidad logrando en poco tiempo que ella emitiera suaves gemidos mientras que su cuerpo se retorcía suavemente haciendo que sus piernas atraparan la mano que le regalaba esas sensaciones.

Con esto hacia que el movimiento de la mano de Naruto disminuyera un poco pero la sensación de hacer gemir a su pareja mientras que observaba a una Sakura con un rostro desencajado en placer, sus ojos cerrados y su rubor combinado con un sudor leve que empezaba a presentarse todo era un hermoso espectáculo que se grababa en la mente del ninja.

El podía sentir como la pelirosa acompañaba sus movimientos con su cadera, esto hacia que sus pechos iniciaran un bamboleo que parecían ahora llamar a Naruto casi hipnotizándolo y sin poder resistir su mano libre fue a parar hacia ellos multiplicando la sensación de placer en el cuerpo de la kounochi que ahora mordía sus labios suavemente ahogando unos gemidos reduciéndolos a una suave y excitante melodía de quejidos.

- Con tu permiso – dijo Naruto con una voz suave y galante mientras que con sus manos separaba las piernas de Sakura dejando a la vista su sexo brillante debido al masaje dándole un aspecto hermoso.

De nueva cuenta su mano se coloco en el sexo de Sakura colocándose sobre el clítoris de la chica que para ese momento se encontraba inflamado y hermosamente expuesto, apenas el toque ligero de las yemas de Naruto le hicieron estremecerse arqueando su espalda debido a un delicioso espasmo desde hay se paseo para ir bajando por todo su canal sintiendo la tersura y el calor que liberaba, inicio una penetración con uno de sus dedos sintiendo como el interior de la chica presionaba rítmica y fuertemente ese invasor.

La ninja de ojos verdes respiraba entrecortadamente, sus manos habían llegado a sus pechos acariciándolos, apretándolos uno contra el otro y después tocando sus pezones entre tanto de su boca salían de vez en cuando palabras en voz baja que solo alcanzaba a oír ella muestra de lo excitante que era ese encuentro.

El ninja de cabello rubio aumento sus movimientos llevando a Sakura hasta el limite, su cuerpo se preparaba para dar paso a un placido orgasmo cuando sintió los labios del chico en los suyos fue el detonador que la llevo a terminar en un sonoro grito de placer mientras que su cuerpo casi convulsionaba para al final quedar sin fuerza recuperando el aliento.

- Me gusta verte así – dijo Naruto mientras que se colocaba a su lado abrazándola – luces tan feliz.

- Soy feliz – dijo Sakura acomodando su cuerpo junto al del joven – soy muy feliz.

- Sakura… - dijo Naruto suavemente en el oído de Sakura.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto Sakura intentado girar hacia el rostro del joven.

- Te amo – susurro nuevamente Naruto en el oído a Sakura mientras la atraía mas con su abrazo como si imaginara que ella podría escapar – Sakura te amo.

- Yo también – respondió Sakura mientras que con su mano acariciaba el rostro de Naruto quien ponía una cara de asombro y de alegría ante esa frase – te amo Naruto.

Un instante de tranquilidad llego a esa habitación, la escena era simple a simple vista dos personas desnudas en la cama, un hombre y una mujer abrazados en silencio sin embargo la verdad era que esas personas se amaban y cubierto por ese silencio cientos o miles de palabras eran dichas entre ellos por medio de sus cuerpo, sus caricias, el tacto de un cuerpo junto al otro, sus respiraciones agitadas todo eso encerraban las palabras que ninguno de los dos decía y sin embargo se demostraban.

- Naruto – dijo Sakura quien rompió el silencio mientras que giraba hasta quedar frente a frente con Naruto.

- Sakura – dijo Naruto mientras que miraba como Sakura dejaba salir de nuevo un par de lagrimas - ¿Qué…

- Ya te lo dije – dijo Sakura mientras sonreía y le robaba un beso a Naruto – soy feliz, porque por fin te dije que te amo.

Unas palabras salieron de la boca de Naruto pero la joven no pudo escucharlas, cuando intento preguntar lo que había dicho sintió una extraña luz en sus ojos que la hizo enceguecer debido al brillo fue apenas un instante.

- ¿Sakura? – pregunto Ino mientras miraba atenta a Sakura.

- ¿Ino? – pregunto a su vez Sakura sumamente confundida mirando a su amiga - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Que cosas dices – reclamo Ino un tanto molesta – como me preguntas que hago aquí, es que acaso no recuerdas que pase la noche aquí.

- Yo… - dijo Sakura con voz triste entendiendo que todo lo ocurrido fue un sueño – lo siento, tienes razón perdóname Ino, solo estoy un poco confundida eso es todo.

- ¿Te pasa algo? – pregunto Ino al ver como su amiga tenia un rostro que casi estallaba en llanto.

- Nada – respondió Sakura intentando controlarse – solo tuve un sueño… solo un sueño… muy, muy hermoso.

- Sakura – dijo Ino intuyendo que su amiga ocultaba algo – así que solo un sueño.

- Si solo eso – dijo Sakura intentado ser cortante pues presentía que Ino podría descubrirla.

- Ya veo – dijo Ino mientras usaba un tono malicioso – ¿y ese sueño tiene que ver con cierto ninja rubio?

- ¡Claro que no! – reclamo Sakura en tono de berrinche volviendo a tratar de evitar entrar en el tema.

- Así que no – dijo Ino mientras se colocaba encima de Sakura – tu boca dice no, pero mmm… tu cuerpo dice otra cosa.

- ¡Ino! – exclamo Sakura al sentir como Ino usaba uno de sus dedos para recorrer su sexo.

Ambas iniciaron un forcejeo en la cama, totalmente desnudas dieron varias vueltas mientras una intentaba vencer a la otra, aunque después de un par de minutos pararon para empezar a reír alegres.

- Ino – dijo Sakura mientras se sentaba en la cama – ese plan tuyo, ¿lo dijiste en serio?

- Claro que fue en serio – respondió Ino quien continuaba tirada en la cama.

- Entonces – dijo Sakura sonriendo mientras recordaba su sueño e imaginaba que ocurriría después - ¿Me lo explicarías de nuevo?

- Cuantas veces quieras – respondió Ino mientras que con sus piernas nuevamente forzaba a Sakura a recostarse.

- Debo estar loca – pensó Sakura mientras Ino empezaba a repetir su idea.


End file.
